Crazy For a Demonic Romance
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Grell is out man-hunting when the glint of demonic eyes catches his own reaper gaze. After having a small conversation and recognizing the demon to be Claude - whom he thought had died - Grell finds himself in an insane predicament of which there seems to be no escape. ClaudexGrell.
1. Demonic Glint

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

_Plain, decent, plain, plain, plain, decent, plain, plain, decent... oh, that one looks okay..._

Grell sat on a park bench, using that dreadful disguise to help him subtly pick out suitable candidates for a mate. It was something he hadn't done in a long time. On his days off, he'd usually go to find Sebastian and his little brat, but considering his message from Sebsatian a while back, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to play with them any more. On top of that, William had been keeping him on a very, _very _tight leash. Sometimes he felt like sitting up and saying 'woof' because it was so dreadfully strict. He was getting reap on reap, work on work on _more_ work. He was barely getting a wink of sleep at night, which meant he had to use more makeup than usual, and it had been grating on his nerves for months now.

If it had just been a few days that he'd been restricted, he'd simply be teasing Ronald Knox about how he seemed to be getting all of William's precious attention (_since that little blond rascal obviously had a thing for the raven-haired reaper_), and he'd more than likely have the time of his life telling William just how adorable it was that he was jealous of 'Sebas-chan.' But that didn't work to his advantage - not this time. Will endured his taunts, and eventually, Grell grew bored of being the pet.

Indecisive as he was, things seemed to grow dull for Grell at a rapid pace. He once wished that the raven-haired reaper would give him all the attention in the world, and now, he was under the other's complete control. But being a captive would eventually get frustrating for any being, and Grell was no exception. His complaints could be heard for a month - the month that dragged into today. And_ today!_ Today was the day that William T. Spears crossed the line from discipline to utter animal abuse with his little red dog. Grell was now very much so pissed with the ravenette, no matter how strikingly gorgeous or deliciously cold the older reaper could be. And so, he put his foot down for the first time ever, asserting himself in the only way he knew possible.

He ditched work.

It was a stretch - he knew - but, after all, domestic violence wasn't his style. He could've sank his teeth into William's leg and made the ravenette cry for mercy before he gave his demands. Namely, less work. But, heartless as he was, that simply wasn't an option. What would he do if he left a scar on Will's flawless skin? The mere thought made him tremble, and not in a good way.

And so, he decided to be a bad dog, and seek out a new owner, or perhaps a fellow spirit in this sense. At the very least, a touch of freedom would've been nice.

_Ah, yes._

_Just a touch._

But as he was seeking out someone to hang out with, something caught his eye. He glanced over at the man beside him, and tensed to see the pinkish, metallic red luster of a demon's eyes. It faded the moment he glanced over at the other man, but the glimpse was most certainly long enough for Grell to know that it was most certainly _not_ his imagination.

He coughed awkwardly, and the male glanced up at him, knowing perfectly well that his attention had been called. In his innocent disguise, Grell was almost certain that the other male wouldn't sense that he was a reaper, but if Sebastian could do it, than he wouldn't be too suprised if any other random demon could.

"What is a handsome man such as yourself doing out in a place like this without a woman by his side?" the reaper asked, and he thought for a moment that the red glint once more flickered in their piercing, yellow gaze. He couldn't make out much. The trademark pale skin and black hair were a given, and frameless glasses were perched on the bridge of this particular specimen's nose. But with the drab, shapeless clothes and black hat that he was wearing, Grell couldn't begin to tell what his body looked like, or if it was even _'handsome'_ at all.

"I could ask the same of you, reaper, although, I'd hardly call you handsome," sneered the other, and Grell pouted. Just who _was_ this guy, anyway?

"Well, of course, silly, this woman isn't handsome - she is beautiful," the reaper corrected, "and because I'm so beautiful, I have to walk around in disguise, lest some horrid man prey on me." He easily caught the eyeroll that the demon dealt him, and he folded his arms, growing more agitated as the seconds ticked on. "Pray tell you're not such a horrid man. Mind at least giving me your name?"

"A foolish creature I would be to pull that," the other snickered, before looking up. Grell at last saw the whole of his face - the chilling, yellow orbs that seemed to slice through his heart, the slightly curved mouth in an alluring frown, and the smooth, flawless, almost ashen skin that stretched beautifully over his face. He had thin eyelashes and eyebrows, and his silky, black hair was swept over one side of his face, in an almost cute wave. "Even so, since you seem to be no real threat, I'll simply _remind_ you that my name is Claude Faustus. And I believe we're already acquainted, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell quickly did a mental flip through of any and all men he'd spent a night with, and finding no such _'Claude Faustus,'_ looked back at the demon, puzzled. "Was I at the bar the other night, by chance?" he asked. "I've been working nonstop for a while now."

"No, no," Claude sighed. "Nevermind. I'm just seeking out a soul to feast on. I'll leave you to... whatever you're doing."

"A soul to feast on, hm~?" Grell hummed, before suddenly making a realization. He grabbed the hat that Claude was wearing, and the moment it was off, he could recognize the demon. "OH! You're _that_ Claude! Right, thanks to you, I got some beautiful, lovelorn pictures of my Sebas-chan. My, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

Claude frowned, and took off his glasses for a moment, wiping the lenses with his sleeve before he pushed them back onto his face. "I hate to admit it, but at the moment, I'm not in very good condition. I've been deprived of food for a few centuries now, and the single taste of Ciel Phantomhive's blood that I had only serves to aggravate me further..."

"Are you suggesting something sexy?" Grell snickered, grinning. He paused, then, realizing that something else was off. "I was under the impression you were dead. I wouldn't believe that Sebastian would let you live after what you did."

Claude drew up his cloak, revealing the expanse of his flawless, pale stomach, and drawing an inevitable blush from Grell as he continued to lift it. Eventually, the pale skin turned into white bandages, and the red-haired reaper let out a breath that he cursed himself for holding. A small, dusty red color showed on the bandages, died blood which proved that Claude was wounded, and it seemed as though whatever had stabbed him had just narrowly missed his heart. Grell coughed awkwardly, turning away, and the demon took the hint, letting his cloak fall down again. "Both Sebastian and Ciel lack talent when it comes to using a sword, it would seem. These artless wounds... they cause pain, but without fatality."

"Hmm... Hey! If you want, I could help you out!" Grell said, grabbing a hold of one of the demon's gloved hands. "I might not be able to give you my soul _quiiite_ yet, but if it's blood to hold you off, I'd gladly suffice a bit. And, after all, I've been searching _so_ long (about thirty minutes) for a man worthy of helping me annoy the heck out of William, and certainly it can't get any better than a genuine demon! Besides~ I've always found you demons just _so_ attractive!"

"Are you... requesting a contract?" Claude asked, clear suprise in both his voice and expression. Grell looked back at him, considering.

"If you're all right with that, of course," he said. "I wouldn't want to end up like that Alois kid." The ravenette suppressed a shudder from the mere memory of Alois Trancy, his late master. He'd long determined that the blond child simply was not worth it. His cheeks still hurt from being relentlessly pinched, and his pride was out of the question. But Grell Sutcliff wasn't an immature brat in shorts that were simply too short. No, he was a much older being, more mature, and best of all, he was a reaper. Claude had never tasted reaper soul, but he had a feeling that it would be good. Sure, it was a far cry from what he was used to, but to be blunt, he was hungry.

He didn't think twice about an easy meal.

"Very well," he said, looking back at Grell. "Even though it's odd for a demon to contract outside of their domain (or with a reaper to begin with), if you know of a secluded place we can go to..."

"Heehee~ Well, ignoring the obvious innuendo in your tone, I guess I'll just take you back to the Phantomhive's mansion. The only ones there are the former servants, and I don't think they'd notice us."

Claude gave a small nod of agreement.

He had no idea what he was getting in to.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Ah~ How fun. ClaudexGrell is a fun, sensible pairing, no? If anyone's looking for more ClaudexGrell stories, I would like to recommend Odji. She's epic. If it weren't for her, this story may have stayed in my pocket for a while longer. XD

Do take the liberty to write a little something in that box down there and leave me a review!


	2. Contractual Obligation

**Crazy For a Demonic Relationship**

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

The room was silent, dark, with an eerie feel about it. The dark walls glowed a faint blue, illuminated only by the aura of the two beings which waited inside of it. It was an energy that conflicted greatly - warm but cool, strong but weak, solid yet wavering. Reaper and demon were the only two who could've created this energy... The aura of two polar opposites forming a contract.

Grell stood in the dead center of the room, sensing the multitude of wires - no, _spider thread_ - which ran around the room. He didn't even want to know how Claude got those in place. The demon itself was right behind the reaper, holding the redhead firmly against his chest. His hands were holding Grell's wrists over his heart, and as the younger being looked down, he could see the seal that adorned Claude's left hand.

"The preparations are complete," Claude rasped. "Now... where do you want the seal? I normally place it on the tongue, but-"

"Yeah, _no_," Grell snapped. "You cannot defile my womanly face in such a way, no matter how sexy it could be. All right? Put it somewhere else... where Will won't find it easily."

"... Are you having second thoughts?"

"If I was, I'd have my death scythe in hand. Hurry up and start," Grell sighed, getting antsy with the demon's warm body pressed against his.

_"Very well. Then, Grell Sutcliff... scream for me."_

"I beg your-," Grell cut himself as he turned, to see a spider-like mutation of a demon that made a cold sweat break out all over his body. He shuddered, turning forward again, and gave a small quiver, before mewling, "Claude..."

_"What do you wish?"_

"I... I want a contract...," the redhead said. "I... I want you...!"

_"Louder. Tear through the darkness with your voice."_

His breath starting to pick up slightly, Grell repeated, "I want a contract with Claude Faustus... I want you!" An odd sensation, as if thousands of spiders were swarming his body bloomed over his skin... oh, how the reaper wanted to drop dead in that instant. The feeling sent multiple chills through his nerves, making him tense as he felt the body over him lean down slightly. Remembering the half-spider thing he'd seen earlier, the redhead shut his eyes tightly.

"Please...," he whimpered. "Claude... make it... make it stop..."

As the sensation only worsened, as if the eight legs of each individual spider was digging into his sensitive flesh, Grell grew weak, and soon fell back, right against Claude's chest. And just before he blacked out, he heard the echo of one, deep, seductive voice.

_"Yes, my Lady."_

* * *

Morning light filtered in through a curtain, before it became unbearably bright as the red curtains were opened. Grell dismissed the light with a groggy wave of his hand, simultaneously rolling onto his side._ "My Lady,"_ came a silky, sinful voice.

"Mm...?" Grell hummed, slowly opening a dual-colored eye. He sat up, and paused when he saw his attire - only a red nightgown. He searched the room he was in, pleased by the red furnishings, when he caught a splash of black and white.  
Claude.

"Mm... Morning...," the reaper said awkwardly. He moved to get out of the bed, when Claude was in front of him. He reached forward, with every intention to take off the nightgown, when Grell grabbed both of his wrists instinctively. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The Trancy's mansion," Claude answered. "I had it renovated."

"Pardon?"

"No worries, my Lady, I promise, there will be no suspiscions," Claude said, making another move to take the nightgown off of Grell, when the reaper promptly swatted his hand away.

"Now, I am not Ciel nor Alois's replacement, and I can dress myself," he said, just a twinge of shyness in his tone. Claude gave a small bow.

"Then... what would you like me to do?"

"Um... Make breakfast, I suppose?" Grell suggested. The demon bowed, and started to leave, when Grell realized something. "Oh, wait!" he called. "Where did you put the contract seal?" When the ravenette paused, Grell was certain that he saw a supressed smile grace Claude's lips.

"My apologies, my Lady, but you should find it yourself if you intend to keep your body private from me."

The second the door closed, Grell practically ripped the gown off of his body and began to search his body for the seal. Not his arms, not his chest... thank the gods, not _there_, when he caught sight of it. He paled, seeing that the seal was just above his knee, on the inside of his leg. _Damn that pervy little spider. If Alois had it here, then I'd understand the shorts. But that's against dress code at work, and-_

_Work._

_Work means... William. ... Oh, dear Gods,_ William! _What have I done?!_ Grell looked at the seal, still in shock, his heart hammering in his chest. I did it._ I just sold my soul to a demon! William's going to hate me now, that's for sure. What was I thinking?_ Quivering slightly, Grell stood, and walked over to the wardrobe, pleased to see that his usual clothes were in there. He put on his usual attire - the butler outfit (which he did fancy a bit) as well as the red coat that once belonged to Madam Red - and left the room. Claude was waiting for him on the outside, to his suprise.

"Claude? Is... is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, my Lady," Claude answered. "But I figured I ought to come up and guide you downstairs. You haven't been here before, have you?"

"... No, I haven't... anyway, what time is it?" the reaper questioned as he began to follow the ravenette.

"Ten past seven," the demon replied.

"I have to get into work by eight," Grell sighed. "Otherwise, _Will..."_

"... Are you having regrets?" Claude asked.

"I told you earlier, didn't I? I'm not, trust me...," the redhead answered, but his tone wasn't exactly convincing. The demon allowed the subject to drop, and opened a door, letting Grell into a large dining room. Grell walked over to the table slowly, then blushed when he saw an impressive plate with mashed potatoes, ham, and a blueberry scone.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I improvised," Claude admitted, standing beside Grell. "And I prepared Earl Grey for the tea."

"Thank you, Claude," Grell said, sitting down. "It looks divine~."

The demon gave a small smirk. "That's a bit of an _ironic_ thing to say, Master." Grell gave a small giggle, and reached over, tapping the pale-skinned creature's nose.

"Mistress," he corrected.

"Right. My apologies," Claude said with a small bow.

The red-haired reaper was fast to partake in the breakfast that had been laid out, and he was greatly impressed with Claude's job. In fact, he was tempted to jump up on the chair and ask if Claude had tasted his own cooking. But he decided against it, remembering what Sebastian had told him - the only taste a demon knows is the taste of life energy. That in mind, he continued to eat; although, he did make sure to praise his demon servant on a job very well done.

As he worked on the meal, Claude moved into another room to clean. Grell appreciated it, of course, but he wasn't too sure that he wanted to be waited on like Ciel and Alois had been. After all, he could take care of himself, and it was natural that a reaper didn't feel very comfortable entrusting things to other beings. It was simply part of being a death god. Not to mention that Claude was a demon, and it just seemed like second nature of him to betray and lie.

But Sebastian never lied - Grell remembered that much. Sebastian was a loyal servant, never deceiving his master... and _ah~, he was so handsome._

"Mm~ _Sebastian_...," the redhead sighed.

***cough***

Grell shrieked as he heard the small noise, not used to being caught in the middle of a fantasy. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Claude staring at him intently. He felt an immediate flash of guilt, and a trace of shame, even, to know that Claude had heard him murmur another demon's name. His face reddened, and he reached a hand out, waving the demon over.

"Yes, my Lady?" Claude questioned, leaning over slightly to listen.

"Claude, this is an order," Grell said quietly. "Don't ever lie to me. Don't ever betray me." When he glanced back at the demon, he immediately felt as though he was being childish. Seeing that knowing glint in the ravenette's eyes, and the small smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth..._ How embarassing._

"Yes, my Lady," Claude said, placing his right hand over his heart as he bowed. With that, he took the empty dishes, and began to leave.

"Uh, Claude?" Grell called after him. "I need to go into work soon, okay? You'll stay here?"

The demon glanced back, nodded, and left again, and Grell was left to himself again, sitting in awkward silence. Maybe he really shouldn't have contracted so rashly. What was William going to think of him? Well, if he didn't find out, then maybe this could be like one of those forbidden roma-

_... No... Don't go there,_ Grell told himself. _Under no circumstances are you going to replace Sebastian or Will or whomever with your servant. Claude is just after your soul. No more. No less. Besides..._ The image of the spider mutant - no, of Claude's _true_ form - flashed through his mind, and the redhead shuddered, hugging himself._ Yes. Remember that. You contracted with a demon on a whim. You can't back out of that._

The reaper stood, and left the table, jumping when Claude greeted him outside the room once more. "Goodness! Stop doing that!" he cried, clutching his heart. "I tell you, it's freaking scary!"

"My apologies, my Lady," Claude said, holding out a paper bag. "I made you lunch."

"Oh... well, thank you," Grell murmured, taking the sack lunch. "Uh... I'll be on my way, then." The demon gave another small bow, and Grell summoned his death scythe, before using it to open a portal to the Reaper Library. As he stepped in, he felt a wave of familiarity wash over him, and he sighed, glad to be back in a place he recognized. The marble floors, the ever perfect walls of the Reaper Library and it's many inhabitants... Such a beautiful sight.

"Sutcliff!" Grell jumped slightly, then turned, smiling sheepishly when he saw William. The ravenette walked forward, a stack of papers in his hands, when he froze. He paused a moment, and took a deep breath, before pinching the bridge of his nose and whirling around so that he wasn't facing the reaper. "Sutcliff, I was under the impression that you stopped hanging around those rancid demons."

"I... did?" Grell answered awkwardly.

"Don't try to make me laugh, because it obviously won't work," the ravenette snapped, glaring over his shoulder. "You reek of a demon's life energy. I pray this means you killed one?"

"Oh! Yes, actually!" Grell lied quickly. "Uhh, there was a small one roaming the streets, but I took care of it!"

_Oh, sweet Gods, someone help me_, he thought. _Will knows when I'm lying! He won't buy it!_ Suddenly, William's expression turned into one of pure astonishment, but as he turned back to face Grell again, the astonishment was replaced by his usual stoic expression. With a small huff, the ravenette pushed up his glasses, and gave Grell a cold glare.

"Took care of it, hm?" he said. "What's that thing behind you, then?"

Grell whirled around, and gave a dramatic gasp to see Claude before him. "Wha- what are you doing here?!" he cried, before giving the demon a harsh slap across the cheek. He calmed down from his shock, and paused, recoiling his hands, and hoping that the other wasn't angry. "Claude, you scared the hell out of me! ... Literally!" he protested.

"I heard you calling, Mistress," Claude murmured. Grell flushed red, humiliated that the demon would be so bold as to call him that in front of Will, but he didn't dare try to hit the demon again, seeing the start of a small bruise on the demon's cheek. After all... a woman's life was defined by her face, and he could empathize with Claude, even if the demon was male.

_This is a secret that would only mutate into something worse if I didn't tell anyone,_ Grell assured himself. _Just tell William the truth, and he'll let you off easy..._ The red-haired reaper swallowed, and turned back to William, who was staring at him hard, clearly in need of an explanation. And, according to the way he was twitching his eyebrows and impatiently tapping his foot, _'you better come up for a damn good excuse for this, Sutcliff, and fast.'_

Grell had long learned how to read Mr. Spears' body language.

"It happened last night," he said. "That's why I left work - you were just being so mean to me... and... and when you hit me yesterday, that was simply the last straw!"

"I hit you all the time," William muttered.

"Yes, but yesterday, you hit my face, and you hit me harder than usual," Grell answered, looking away as he tried to block out the small throb in his jaw that returned just from the memory of the incident. "I was just so sick of it... So I went to the mortal world and tried looking for a good man... and that's when I found this se... _Claude_, a demon, yes, who kind of... sort of..."

_Tap tap tap tap tap..._

William's foot was starting to get demanding as he clicked his toes against the ground. "I contracted with him," Grell blurted at last, and that made his superior stop twitching altogether. The redhead was certain that William would beat him senseless, or scream at him until he went deaf, or take away his chainsaw, even. But the ravenette did none of those things.

_No._

Instead, William pushed up his glasses, and said quietly, "I await the day that monster eats your soul so that I myself can dispose of both you and it."

With that, he walked away, Grell feeling as though the words had skewered his heart. He slowly leaned back, and was grateful for the warm body that greeted him from behind. "Oh, Claude, that was horrible," he whispered. "He doesn't... he doesn't even care... at all..."

Usually, when Grell cried, they were false tears, meant to provoke sympathy and moreover get him the attention he so dearly craved. He would wail and over-dramatize his sorrows, even when he didn't feel any pain at all. He rarely let loose actual tears, because they would ruin his makeup. But this time was drastically different. When Grell's eyes began to brim with tears again, he found that he didn't care about that. He was focused on William, and what the older reaper had said to him.

_He doesn't care. He wants Claude to eat my soul. I'm just a bother to him; that's all I've ever been. ... That's all I've ever been... to anyone..._

"Mistress."

"No, Claude," Grell murmured in a broken voice. "Don't tell me to stop... I just can't. I need this, okay? E-every woman... every w-woman n-needs a good... c-c-cry..." He turned, and buried his head in the demon's chest, barely even noticing as the other laced his arms around his neck.

The demon's job was to serve.

And that was all that Claude was doing.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Goodness, talk about hurt/comfort. :O When was the last time I pulled a fluff like that? My word!

Mean William is mean. Nuff said.

There's the box. You know what to do.


	3. Uptight versus Carefree

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

It was a good few minutes before Grell was calm enough to back away from Claude's comforting embrace. He looked up at the demon helplessly, in need of reassurance that the workday would be all right. And to his suprise, Claude understood the silent request. He took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and wiped away the trail of tears and running makeup that had made its way over his face. "It's all right, Mistress," he said in a voice void of emotion. "If it's your wish, I can accompany you inside."

"... But...," the reaper murmured, his yellow-green eyes glimmering with uncertainty. "Claude, they'll _hate_ me."

"It'll be all right," Claude assured. "Think about it. You've sacrificed yourself to hold a ferocious spider demon at bay so that I don't feast on the souls of humans. Besides, a soul such as yours will probably be strong enough with divine energy that it'll kill me." He then leaned in close, and his voice was low and breathy as he rasped into Grell's ear,_ "I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you."_

The reaper blushed lightly, suprised by the direct tone that his servant had taken up. _How nice. He's trying to comfort me_. The redhead gave a weak smile. "Okay, Claude. You may come with me," he whispered. "But I order you to be as pleasant to my coworkers as you are with me, and I order you to be at top behavior."

"Yes, my Lady," the spider said with a slight bow. Grell started towards the library at last, Claude following closely behind him, and the two headed inside, Grell putting on his best fake smile. The lunch that the demon had made for him in one hand and chainsaw in the other, Grell stood up straight and faced work bravely. He wasn't going to give into judgement nor peer pressure. He was strong. And anyone who stood up to him, he thought with just a trace of malice, would have to answer to Claude.

As he entered the library, every reaper froze and looked at the demon in shock. Grell paid them no mind, and just kept walking, even though a part of him was screaming to turn and run home with his tail between his legs. And just when he thought he would crumble under their piercing stares, the sound of a motor started up, and a blond reaper with a ridiculous grin leapt down the entire flight of stairs, landing with his lawnmower death scythe rumbling loudly.

"Grell-senpai! Behind you!" he called. Grell just gave the younger a soothing grin.

"Don't worry, Ronnie dear," he murmured. "You can trust Claude."

"Huh?" Ronald said, eyes widening. William started his way down the stairs, and interrupted Grell before he could explain to his friend.

"This vermin has made a contract with Sutcliff for reasons I can't begin to fathom," he said curtly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "So, Ronald Knox, it would be best to avoid the both of them entirely." Grell felt his heart sink. Was Will truly intending to turn even one of his closest friends against him?

"Well... Will-senpai...," Ronald began, biting his lip. "Grell-senpai... he's my friend, you know. I mean... I understand what you're saying, but... everyone makes mistakes. Grell-senpai just makes... particularly _big_ ones."

"Mr. Spears," Claude spoke up. "If I may speak-"

"No, _don't_ talk to me," William snapped. "Sutcliff, keep that _pet_ of yours on a very tight leash. And... moreover..." He glanced at Ronald, and his eyes seemed to sharpen to the point where they could've put a cut in the younger reaper. "Keep an eye on them, Knox."

"Uh, sure, senpai...," Ronald sighed as his senior walked away. He turned back to Grell, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I've probably pulled a couple too many pranks around here, and he's really tense because of it."

"Trying to get his attention with pranks, Ronnie dear?" Grell teased, patting the blond's head. "Hehe~ Thanks for standing up for me. I was worried you'd be torn between Will and I..."

"Well... kind of, but... not really," Ronald laughed, before leaning in slightly. "There's always time to chase the boss, but there's hardly time to hurt a friendship."

"Oh~ Ronnie, you really _do_ take after me," Grell cooed. "How sweet~ Thanks, dear."

"So, tell me," Ronald began as they started up the stairs, "how did you come to contract with a demon, senpai? I know you left work yesterday..."

"Yeah, I admit it, I went out and tried to pick up a man," Grell muttered. "It was a moment of weakness, Ronnie dear, forgive me. I found Claude out there, and I was kind of suprised - after all, I thought he was dead. I took an intrest... a _big_ intrest... and well, now I'm contracted. I don't want to go into the details, you know?"

"Yeah. But it's not all bad," Ronald answered. "If the demon's here with you, he's not out hunting the souls we're meant to reap."

Grell looked up at Claude, and the ravenette gave a small nod. The redhead wished he would smile at times like this, but, after all, Claude wasn't Sebastian. _Ugh, c'mon, Grell, don't think about him_, he bitterly reminded himself. "Do you want to see the seal?" Grell asked before he could put much thought into it. Ronald gave a wide grin.

"So you got the seal and everything, eh? I envy your guts, senpai. Let's see it," Ronald invited. The redhead could notice Claude's intentive glance, and he flashed the demon a small, _'I'm sorry, but I just _have_ to show_ _you off,'_ grin. He then started to roll up his pants leg, and Ronald's eyes increased as more of his pale skin was exposed, until at last, the golden demon seal was revealed. Neither of them missed the hungry, red glint that flickered in Claude's eyes as he saw the contract mark, but Ronald did his best to ignore it. He gave a small whistle, and folded his arms. "Well, there you have it. You've been marked, senpai."

The redhead gave a weak grin. "I always thought it would be erotic to have a demon hunting me... but frankly, it's a touch scary."

Claude licked his lips, and leaned in, before rasping, "Mind keeping that seal hidden, Mistress?"

Grell couldn't help wanting to tease a little. "What, don't you _like_ being reminded that you've more or less _branded_ my flawless body?" He was then suprised to see just the tiniest smile grace the demon's lips, and he found himself awkwardly returning the gesture. A somewhat disturbed Ronald was the one to break the silence.

"Well, senpai, I think you should be warned that if he's on the edge all the time, he's bound to break contract and go straight for your soul, so...," he said, taking the leg of Grell's pants and tugging them down for him. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Oh, Ronnie, I'm glad you're looking out for me~," Grell cooed. "Don't worry. I'm quite cautious. I'm making sure he knows his limits. Isn't that right, Claude?"

The demon gave a slight bow. "Yes, my Lady," he answered. "I'm obligated to follow every order you give, so long as it is not in violation of our contract."

"Psh, you're a bit uptight, too, aren't you?" Grell giggled. "Hey, Ronnie, thanks for cheering me up. We should get to work now, hm~?" Ronald smiled, giving an over-enthusiastic nod of agreement, and the three headed back to their respective offices. Grell sighed as he stepped into his, Claude following behind him. "Now, Claude, would you...," Grell began, trying to think of an order. Suddenly, a shark-toothed smile crept over his face, and he turned back to the demon, knowing just what to say. "Would you go get my work for the day? It's in _William's_ office. Two doors down, on the right." Claude bowed.

"Yes, my Lady."

As he left, Grell couldn't help peering out of the office to watch, and he was rewarded. Claude gave a small knock on the door to William's desk, and the second the door was opened enough to see the demon's face, it was slammed shut again. "Sutcliff!" came William's angry shout from behind the door. "Get your _pet_ out of my sight!"

"Sir, my Mistress ordered me to get-"

"I don't care! _Sutcliff!_ And did you _seriously_ try to fool your pet into thinking you're a woman? Good Gods!"

"_Sir,"_ Claude repeated, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Don't speak to me, demon!"

Claude gave Grell a glance, but the redhead gestured for him to go on almost immediately. The ravenette gave a small huff, and took off his glasses, throwing them up into the air before he ran inside. Grell watched, suprised, as the volume of William's rage increased further, before Claude came out, a stack of papers under one arm. He tilted his head back, and the glasses landed perfectly on his face, before he stalked back to Grell and handed him the papers. "He's all bark," he muttered.

"Fufu, you say that now, but Will might've off'd your head at any moment," Grell said, letting the servant back into his office. "I think he was just suprised that you'd be so bold as to break in yourself. At any rate, thank you. I'm certainly impressed." With yet another bow, Claude moved into a corner of Grell's office and began to stand there, and Grell couldn't help but think it adorable how the demon seemed to claim the corner as his territory. Grell took a seat at his desk, and brought the files forward, before starting to work. These files were particularly boring. They were a way of screening without actually viewing the target. Important information would be selected, then printed on to a file, where reapers would read through and determine if they are to head for their fated death, or be saved from it. Personally, Grell had a record of not saving a single human from death so far, and he was rather determined to keep it that way.

_'Rowan Redbridge... aged nineteen years... an aspiring painter, but no one has intrest in his works. He stubbornly continues to pursue art, but will die of starvation on March 17, at 2:36 in the morning.'_

_'CLEAR.'_

Grell managed to stay focused on work for little over an hour, until he glanced back at Claude for the last time. "You don't have to stand, you know," he muttered. "Go ahead and sit down - rest a bit. All right?" Claude bowed, and sat down obediently, but he continued to stare at the reaper with those piercing, yellow eyes, only serving to make him more nervous. He continued to work, and eventually relaxed as he got into the rhythm of reading and stamping the file, when he decided to check on Claude again. He looked back at the demon, just in time to see Claude let a spider into the palm of his hand.

Grell personally hated spiders, and the sight almost gave him a heart attack, but knowing all too well that Claude was a spider demon, he allowed the ravenette to play with the spider. _Besides, who knows? That could be like... his cousin, or something,_ the reaper told himself as he watched the arachnid make its way over Claude's fingers.

A small, polite, but somehow cheeky knock started on the door, and Grell instantly knew who it was. "Ronnie, dear? Come in," he called. The blond did as told, and took a second to muse Claude's antics, before turning to Grell. "Is this about lunch? My, did I work through it _again?"_ the redhead groaned.

"No, uh, actually... I have a date in a couple hours, and I was wondering-"

"A date?! With Will, per chance?" Grell squealed.

"Not _that_ kind of date, senpai, a meeting," Ronald laughed. "You see, I have a reaping that would interfere with the meeting. Can you take it for me? They've been cleared for death already."

"Oh, sure," Grell answered, before taking the file that was handed off to him by the younger reaper. He quickly scanned it, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Ronnie, the soul..."

"Yeah, sorry," Ronald sighed. "It looks like there will be a demon involved. Think you and Claude can fend it off?"

"Well, I certainly hope so," Grell sighed, before closing the file. "Thanks, Ronnie. I'll catch you later for lunch?"

"Senpai, it's two in the afternoon," the blond replied. Grell looked up at the clock in his office.

"Huh. That it is," he sighed. "That it is."

"I'll see you tomorrow, probably," Ronald said as he started to leave. "Bye, Grell-senpai!"

"Bye-bye, Ronnie!" Grell called back. He then turned to Claude. "Would you head down to the Northwest District and find... uh... 'Thomas's Dance Studio.' If there's anyone suspicious... like, a demon, you know... come report back to me immediately. Understood?"

Claude bowed.

"Yes, my Lady."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

I know a lot of you reading this fic are already following it, but I simply must recommend **Odji's** story, _'Savior_.' It's really and truly to DIE for!

Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep up the posting~ :D


	4. Thief

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 4~**

* * *

Claude stood outside the dance studio as ordered, wearing his cloak and black hat as a disguise. It was a bit odd, though, he had the _strangest_ feeling he'd been there before. Anyway, nothing was out of the ordinary, and if it remained this way for three more minutes, he'd report back to Grell. He'd been given a sickle death scythe, but he had been ordered firmly to use it only for opening a portal, and he'd also been told, _'if you dare to use that on one of my friends, I'll burn every spider in the library, then proceed to go out into the forest and take care of some more.'_

Needless to say, it was his intention to use the scythe as commanded.

He soon returned to the library, finding no threats, and glad to inform Grell of this. He created the portal so that he would step right into the redhead's office, and he smiled to see Grell eating the sandwich that he'd prepared for lunch. "Mistress, everything seems fine. I haven't detected another demon, nor any malicious mortals."

"Really? Huh, then maybe the Administrative Department made an error, but that's pretty rare...," Grell hummed. "Well, we'll need to head out soon. Just let me finish up this _delicious_ lunch~" Claude gave a slight bow, holding back a grin. After all, he couldn't help but find it ironic that the lunch he made for his delicious meal was being called delicious by said meal. How very amusing.

Grell soon finished, and, after setting the paper bag in the trash bin, he walked over to Claude and gestured for him to follow as he started out of the office. As he was headed to the exit where he could safely create a portal for the two of them, he was met by William. "Where are you going, Sutcliff?" he growled.

"A reaping," Grell answered.

"Reaping? I don't recall assigning you a reaping today. If you and that _beast_ are sneaking out for some-"

"Excuse me, sir," Claude suddenly interrupted. He swiftly snatched the glasses off of William's face, making both reapers gasp, one a bit more dramatic than the other.

"Sutcliff!" the ravenette barked. "Tell your _pet_ to give my reaper glasses back this instant!"

Blind without the glasses, William couldn't do anything but listen as Claude spoke. "Mr. Knox had a meeting to attend at the same time he had a reaping, so he requested that my Mistress take on the reaping so that it wouldn't interfere with the meeting.

_"... I see,"_ William said through gritted teeth. Claude rubbed the glasses with his sleeve, before placing them back on William's nose.

"There was a fingerprint," he told the older reaper. William cringed, and turned, before going to thoroughly disinfect his spectacles. Claude turned back to Grell, waiting to be praised or punished for his actions. Thankfully enough, Grell didn't seem upset.

"That was quick thinking," he murmured quietly enough for William not to hear. "Thanks, Claude." The demon nodded, and the two continued out into the front of the Library, before making their portal. As they stepped through, Grell asked, "Is it instinctual of you demons to be so... pardon the lack of a better word... smooth?"

"I suppose," Claude replied.

"It's nice... I would've probably gotten really mad if that had gone on much longer," Grell sighed as they made their way to the dance studio. "Well, this is going to be a typical homocide. I'll get the reaping overwith quickly, and we can head home after that. I was so deep in work earlier that I managed to finish that huge stack of papers~ Aren't I _amazing?"_

"Yes, my Lady," Claude answered, just a hint of amusement in his expression. Grell giggled, subconciously leaning into the demon as he walked. He didn't notice the gesture, but Claude did, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The reaper's body was warm, and his arm - which brushed uncomfortably against Claude's own - was soft as spider silk. The ravenette could appreciate that. Even so, the contact was uneccessary, and Claude wasn't particularly fond of uneccessary body contact.

**BANG**.

"Quick!" Grell gasped, throwing both himself and Claude against the wall just as a man ran out of the studio and fled. "Huh. Blindly running - he can't even see us," he tutted. "Let's go." The two slid into the studio silently, and soon found the man who had been shot once to the head. Grell sighed, and revved his chain saw death scythe, before cutting into the male to release his memories - the Cinematic Record. Claude watched with hungry eyes that glinted the demonic red as he watched, his mouth starting to water at the sight. The soul... being hunted by a reaper...

Suddenly, there was a crashing from outside, and Grell stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Claude, take care of him for a second; I need to go see if that was a demon," the redhead said instantly, before running out. Claude watched him leave, then turned back to the body, where the glow of a half-taken soul could still be seen.

How long had it been since he last feasted?

Decades? Centuries? It felt like_ eons!_

_Just a taste would be nice... just... just a tiny taste... Mistress won't even notice._

'Take care of him.'

_Can't that be translated to... get rid of him?_

Meanwhile, Grell looked outside, and soon found that a window had been smashed. After slipping back inside and finding the rock that been thrown into it, he picked the stone up, and read aloud, "'I've taken care of your dance master, as I would any lecherous male who seeked to steal my dear Belle from me...' Oh, how dreadfully typical, this was nothing!" He tossed the rock back on the ground, and walked back, when he froze at the sight before him. Claude had his jaws clamped around the man's neck, the glow of their soul seeming to be sucked into his mouth with an easy inhale. Now he knew. The so-called typo in the soul ledgers was simply fate.

After all, the Administrative Department made no mistakes. They more or less wrote destiny, and that was what occured on that day. Grell made the blunder of entrusting a soul to a demon, and because of that, another soul was lost to a demon. That was life - to be traversed through trial and error. And, this time, Grell was in the wrong.

_"Claude,"_ he whispered, shaking his head. The demon finished its meal, and looked back, his cheeks decorated by a rare blush, his eyes shining with lust, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth a good few centimeters. Suprisingly, the spider demon's long tongue wouldn't impress him this time. Grell clicked his heels against the ground in an almost William-worthy way, before huffing, "I guess that's just how it's going to be. A demon is a demon, no matter _how_ they act. How very _shameful_ of you, Mr. Faustus!"

Claude seemed to come to his senses slowly, and his eyes soon faded back to their usual yellow hue. "Mistress," he murmured, standing. "I don't know what came over me."

"Yes, actually, you _do_, and I do, too," Grell sighed, hooking his death scythe to his belt. "You lost yourself to hunger. You needed to eat, and you couldn't help yourself. I get it, all right? Just forget about it. Neither of us can undo what you've done." The ravenette looked down like a child who had been caught putting an egg in the microwave, and he awkwardly rightened himself, pushing up his glasses and fixing his coat.

"My greatest apologies," he whispered. "You've seen something I'd have rather not shown to you."

"Forget about it," Grell sighed. "It's over... I'll report what's been done, and we'll head home."

"Am I to accompany you back to the Library?" Claude asked.

"No. A formal apology from you won't do any good when it comes down to Will," Grell replied. "Come when I call, but from now on, don't follow me to work unless I _really_ need you." The demon nodded, and the two parted ways.

When Grell returned to the Library, he found himself growing nervous. Claude - a demon that he had _willingly_ contracted with - had taken a soul that he was ready to fight for. He didn't blame the poor, starving creature, though; of course, he blamed himself. It was his fault for leaving Claude in the presence of a soul that was exposed and so ready to be taken.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"... Come in."

Even thinking that he wasn't ready for it, Grell stepped in to the office of William T. Spears, and invited himself to the seat across from the ravenette. "Will? I have a report about that reaping..."

"What went wrong?" William sighed almost immediately.

The red-haired reaper sighed, and shuffled a little, before whispering, "Claude ate the soul."

**SLAM**.

"He_ what?"_ William roared. "Sutcliff, if you can't hold your pet, I won't be able to trust him, and moreover, I won't be able to even _come close_ to trusting you. How dare you be so nonchalant as to think that it was okay to let your disgusting little rat feed off of one of our precious souls. If we lose one more, Sutcliff, _one more_, I'm demoting you, taking away that ridiculous chainsaw and giving you the worst death scythes we have available. I don't want to see a hair on that _wretched demon's_ head in this sacred Library until the end of time, and if more trouble is caused, I will say the same to you - are we clear?"

Even though his head was spinning from the rapid, swift scolding, Grell gave a tiny, shaky nod and stood to leave.

_"Furthermore!"_

Grell sat back down.

"I will delegate more paperwork to you, because I don't deserve to work overtime for your stupid mistakes." The higher reaper shoved a stack of files into Grell's arms. "If you finish that, come back, because I have plenty more to give you," William said in a somehow venemous monotone. "And don't even think of sneaking back to your house."

The redhead slowly nodded, and slinked out of the office the moment he knew he'd been dismissed, very much resembling an abused puppy. He held the files in one arm, and placed his free hand on the doorknob to his office, pausing a moment before he walked in. He wasn't suprised to see that Claude wasn't inside, but he was greeted by something else entirely. He was met with a plate of food, with a glass of wine and a small box which he couldn't help but assume was dessert. Noticing a small letter taped to the plate, he slipped in to his seat, and picked up the small piece of paper.

_'I hope you can forgive my actions earlier. I assumed it would get you into a lot of trouble, so in case you have to work late, here's dinner, and I prepared dessert, as well._

_'-Claude F.'_

_That's sweet, _Grell thought. I certainly can't blame him now. _That sneaky little spider demon knows that what he did was wrong, and is probably trying to tell me that he won't do it again_. A knife, fork, and spoon were laid out over a red napkin, and Grell slowly picked up the fork and knife, and started on his early dinner.

_It was never his fault. I just need to be more careful._

_After all... he is a demon._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

:3 All right, just to let everyone know, this will be a 10 chapter fanfiction, but I do have plot bunnies for more Claude/Grell fanfics in the future~

Do keep reviewing~!


	5. Precious Moment

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

Almost the second that he stepped a single foot inside the old Trancy mansion, Grell was greeted by his demon servant. "Mistress," Claude greeted. "Was dinner to your liking?"

"Yes, it was wonderful," Grell answered. "Thank you." The reaper continued into the mansion, led by the demon, and he eventually asked, "Any idea as to something we can do?"

"Well, what is my Mistress intrested in doing?" the ravenette returned.

"I'm not sure... I guess... that unconcious thing I like to do at night... that would be nice...," Grell murmured tiredly, before wobbling a little on his feet and slumping into the demon. Claude sighed, and scooped the reaper up into his arms, giving a small, tight smile as he saw the redhead nuzzle into his chest. It was indeed rather late - stars were showing in the sky, and the moon could be seen through the windows, bright and full as it had ever been. Not to mention that the clock itself had chimed for midnight a while ago. Grell had come home no earlier than two o'clock in the morning, and he was clearly a bit ruffled from the long work day. As Claude cradled the reaper in his arms, he couldn't help but notice just how _small_ Grell was. Of course, he was bigger than Alois, but he only came up to Claude's shoulders in height. His body was petite and curvy, his facial features soft and feminine. The demon silently observed the red-haired reaper as he walked, and he soon learned every detail about the reaper that he could. The softness of his hair, reminiscent of the down feathers of a bird. His porcelain skin which shone in the moonlight as Claude walked past windows, and which glowed a fiery orange when he passed the torches on the walls. His slender legs which hung limply over the ravenette's arm, only serving to help Claude take notice of his high heels. And what fascinated him the most - the most desirable trait that Grell had, in Claude's opinion, were those sharp teeth that were set past his delicate, pink lips, the shark-like weapons that seemed so out of place._ So very intresting._

A demon didn't know attraction or affection. They knew almost everything physical, from how to cook, to easy cleaning, to unique skills, and naturally, how to kill. Most emotions weren't in their mental database. Generally speaking, a demon didn't know sadness, laughter, happiness, and love was out of the question. A demon knew envy, anger, boredom, and lust. In this sense, Claude Faustus was like his fellows. However, there was one thing about him that set him apart.

_His web._

In the depths of Hell, even, there were very few spider demons, and each of them had a defining trait. Claude's was that he enjoyed playing with his prey. In fact, he greatly enjoyed familiarizing himself with whatever tasty morsel that he caught. Before he met Alois, he would even flirt - just a little, to see how his meal reacted.

Unfortunately enough, Alois was bold enough to kill the mood. He'd given Alois his_ 'you're the only one in the world I care about'_ look, and all of a sudden, the little blond brat practically fell in love with him. And if that weren't enough, he had the nerve to flirt back.

_'Claude... you are my Highness!'_

The spider demon shuddered at the memory of the voice, before thinking back to Grell. As much as it had irritated him when Alois had played around with him, somehow, it was a different story for the reaper. The redhead was older, and the way he flirted was a bit amusing, using mature innuendo and such suggestive poses. And then there was the perplexing fact that he was outwardly a male, and inwardly a female. Claude found it quite bewildering. He hadn't met a person even remotely like Grell Sutcliff before in his entire life as a demon. Perhaps... when the chance came to devour the reaper's soul... he would inspect every aspect of it before he finally feasted.

Suddenly, the raven-haired demon got an idea. As he used his tongue (what choice did he have?) to open the door to Grell's room, he wondered what it would be like to corrupt a divine being. He shouldered his way into the room, holding the reaper close, and further developing his idea. Yes, he would guide Grell into darkness... watch as his pure soul slowly turned into a heartless... cruel...

_Ah,_ the thought made him tremble.

_This is what Sebastian meant... to cultivate a soul... to pursue it relentlessly..._

The taste of a divine turned impure... what would it be like? As Claude slowly lied down his master on the bed, he wondered just how much work that would warrant. "Nn...," Grell sighed in his sleep as he turned on to his side, away from Claude. The demon leaned in, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Master," he whispered into the reaper's ear, "you ought to wake up so you can get properly changed for-" He silenced himself when the redhead suddenly reached over, his hand completely covering his face. Grell seemed to groggily grope around for a bit, eventually pulling off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand, before coming back and taking a firm hold on Claude's bangs. Not willing to have his hair yanked, Claude slid on to the bed as his black locks were tugged, and Grell rolled again, this time towards the demon. His arms were tossed carelessly around Claude's shoulders, and the demon was pulled closer still. He sighed as Grell eventually managed to get him lying on the bed beside him, and it wasn't long before he found himself trapped with the reaper latched on to him like an infant.

"Mistress," the redhead groggily corrected.

At that point, Claude couldn't even come close to picking a side when he posed to himself the question of Grell's conciousness. Actually, he didn't quite care at that point. With Grell crushing his ribs and holding him prisoner, he hadn't much choice. And what was the use in struggling? He'd probably just be ordered to stay still. And so, Claude made himself comfortable, and rested his head against Grell's, letting the reaper get inside the crook of his neck.

Two polar opposites. The reaper and the demon. The one who collects and the one who feasts. Red and black. Pure and tainted. _Divine and evil._

_How is bit... that we could sleep beside each other at peace...?_

* * *

Grell uncomfortably rolled over, before lifting up one of his legs and flicking his ankle, skillfully managing to kick off one of his shoes. He made quick work of the other one, then groaned, reaching behind him and grabbing a lean arm, before hugging it to his chest. _This must be Claude_, he mused._ I'm suprised he didn't just leave once I fell asleep for real... he must've fallen asleep before me._ The reaper turned slowly, moving on to his back, and he gave a soft smile when he saw the demon servant, fast asleep, his other arm tucked close while Grell held its brother captive. The reaper slowly reached forward and carefully touched the pale cheek, smiling when the other stirred the slightest amount.

_He really is handsome,_ Grell thought, drowsy._ I don't know how I myself have held off of him for so long. Maybe I should make a move on him... Just to see how he'll respond to it. Who knows? He might give me the positive answer that I've desired for so many years._ As he felt along the smooth skin with his fingertips, a pleased expression came over his features. _Well, I suppose I'll already know what to expect after this morning._

Almost as if on cue, it was then that Claude yawned, flopping on to his back and stretching his arms. Grell gave a gentle smile as he saw the ravenette sigh, and soon after, his piercing, yellow gaze cracked open. "Good morning, Mistress," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever," the redhead breathed, before placing a hand on the demon's chest. "What about you?"

Claude gave a small, almost nonexistant smile. "It's been a long time since I've dreamt," he vaguely replied. Grell flashed the demon a wide grin, and rested his head on the other's chest, his confidence growing.

"Thank you for sleeping beside me last night," he breathed, before silencing himself completely when he heard the faint pulse of Claude's heart. Had he ever been close enough to another being to hear their heartbeat before? For some reason, he highly doubted it.

"I obey all orders, including silent ones," Claude said casually, reaching a hand up and threading his fingers into the reaper's hair. "After all..._ I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you."_

"Hehe... just like I'm a reaper to _die_ for," Grell murmured, his eyelids falling as he spoke. "Claude, why are demons so attractive?"

"I'd think that you would know that, Mistress," the ravenette answered as he awkwardly kept his hand against the back of Grell's head. "To seduce and deceive mortals."

"Well... it doesn't _just_ work on mortals," the reaper sighed, at last closing his eyes. "... I wish this moment would last forever. Look at us... lying together on a bed like this... Claude, I've fallen asleep next to many, but I've always woken up alone. Thank you for changing that." The demon fell silent, starting to comb his fingers through the reaper's hair. He could say the opposite, if he was more open about things like that. Always, he slept alone, but he often woke up with others in the room - more often than not, the prey that had been caught by his web. Grell was the first being which he had comfortably slept beside in his entire life... and that was saying a lot. He never relaxed a muscle around anyone, and dozing off beside them was out of the question.

Another matter was the way Grell was acting currently. His usual personality was flamboyant and exciting - a far cry from this somewhat shy, tired little lapdog that Claude was seeing now.

"Claude."

Torn from his thoughts, the demon quietly murmured, "Yes, my Lady?"

"Can I take the day off work?" the reaper mumbled. Before Claude could answer, he was suprised to hear Grell tag on, _"... Please?"_

"Well... I have no _personal_ problems with that," the ravenette honestly answered. Grell nuzzled even more into his chest, making him the slightest bit uncomfortable, and he reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, picking up the phone. After dialing a phone number of all fours, he was soon rewarded with the sound of William's curt voice. "This is Claude. Grell is sick today, and won't be coming into work."

"Sucking out his soul already, demon?"

Claude gritted his teeth. "No, sir, I've been ordered not to lie."

"Wouldn't matter if you've already done the deed."

"He should be well by tomorrow."

"What, do you plan to regurgitate it?"

"Thank you for understanding," Claude muttered, before hanging up. "Mistress, if you don't mind me saying, that William is really getting on my nerves." Grell gave a small giggle, so light and soft that it sounded like the chirp of a sparrow.

"William has good days and bad days," he sighed, "but when a demon's involved, it's mostly bad days." Claude gave a small nod of agreement, before moving to leave the bed. The reaper he left behind pouted, but seemed content with the amount of time that Claude had spent beside him that morning.

"I'm going to go prepare breakfast," Claude said.

"Hold up, _Clauddy dear,_ you slept in that suit!" Grell called. The demon froze, then looked back at Grell with an expression that said quite plainly, _'what the hell did he just call me?'_ "You know, I have a full wardrobe. I'll give you a change of clothes."

"I have spare-"

"No, come here," Grell said, stepping out of the bed. He almost immediately put his heels back on - after all, Claude was just too tall when he wasn't wearing them - and headed over to the wardrobe, before starting to go through his clothes.

"Mistress, I _insist-"_

"I insist more," Grell returned swiftly. He picked out a simple, white shirt and slightly worn blue jeans, and requested that the servant put that on.

"May I ask why?" Claude sighed.

"Well, if I'm having a day off, then I find it only fair that I do the same for you, _Clauddy dear."_

"Mistress, when exactly did you start with that nickname?" the demon just had to ask. The redhead grinned, and walked past Claude, putting the change of clothes in his arms.

"Today is special," he called before he walked out. "It's my first official day off in years."

Claude glanced back at the clothes in his arms, and he gave a faint smile.

_How amusing my prey is this time._

* * *

Grell Sutcliff was walking through the halls of the Trancy mansion with confidence now. It was if somehow the previous day's disasters and unusual ending had given him today's strength. He didn't think about Claude stealing a soul. He didn't worry over William's coldness as he handed him the eighth and final stack of papers for the night. He didn't wonder why Ronald had that trace of worry each time he observed the reaper post-contract. And he didn't dare remember the dirty looks his coworkers had been so shameless to shoot him. All he thought about was the present moment, and how wonderful it felt to be left in a mansion such as this without any work.

_And to be left with Claude, no less._

As he began to hum quietly, the redhead felt as though he could french kiss the first male he laid eyes on. At the same time, though, he didn't need to. It was a warm, happy feeling that he hoped would last for the whole day... so that he could share it with the one who had been so kind to him lately. Demon or not, Claude Faustus was the sole reason for this boost in his self esteem. Furthermore, he intended to return the favor to Claude, sometime soon.

Today was going to be wonderful.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

XD Finally a bit of fluff. Kiss? We're working our way to that, people, be patient! :P

"I'm not sure... I guess... that unconcious thing I like to do at night... that would be nice..." This line was given to me by my mom. Thanks, mom! XD

Do tell me what you thought! The box is in the center, just below these notes. Some favorites wouldn't hurt, either. XD A sendoff before I go to school, ne? X'D


	6. Tongue Tied

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

Claude looked breathtakingly handsome in casual clothes, and Grell might have killed anyone who tried to say otherwise. His hair, that dark color that was black - but seemed to glow just the faintest indigo. His porcelain skin - just a single shade off from the white shirt he was wearing - flawless in _every_ sense. The shirt hugged his large body; after all, he and Grell were of two very different sizes. But personally, Grell could care less if Claude was a bit uncomfortable, because he was just too hot to get out of them. Once upon a time, Grell kicked himself (with his heels on) for buying such plain clothes, but now, he saw their potential. When worn by such a stunning man as Claude Faustus, they became a pleasant, suttle way of saying,_ 'I am the sexiest guy you've ever seen, and you know it.'_

Well, at least in that moment, that was Grell's opinion.

"Well then, Mistress?" Claude sighed. "What would you like me to do?"

"Relax, Clauddy dear, it is your day off, after all." The demon paused, clearly uncertain.

"I don't_ 'relax,'"_ he said at last. Grell folded his arms, pouting as if Claude had killed the mood.

"Then I'll just have to teach you how," the reaper said after a full ten seconds of false disappointment. "Come along." Claude followed after Grell, suprised how quickly the reaper had learned his way around the mansion. He had to guess that reapers _did_ have very sharp memory, after all. The reaper led him back to the dining room, and pulled out a chair for him, and Claude reluctantly sat down. He found a book being pushed his way, and he stared up at Grell, confused. "I'll go out and grab us a treat for a little later. In the mean time, I suggest you start reading - that's a wonderful book right there!"

As the redhead skipped off again, Claude read the title. 'Romeo and Juliet.'

* * *

It had been a while since there had been a spring in Grell's step. Thanks to all of his work as of late, he'd been sulking for a while. But that morning, he had found himself in a very good mood, and it was all thanks to Claude, the very demon who would one day devour his soul. Grell gave a small grin, and went into disguise as he left the Trancy grounds, hanging his read coat up over the spotless fence to pick up when he came back in. As he finished tying a red ribbon in his hair, something caught his eye. He looked over to a nearby cemetary, and noticed a lone figure with a shovel, leaning against a headstone.

That could only be one person.

Grell decided to show off his demon seal a bit before he went out and got himself and Claude 'treats,' and he skipped over to where the man was, then began to sneak up on him, mischief glinting in his eyes. He was moments away from tapping the silver-haired male on the shoulder, when he heard a small snicker. It rapidly escalated from a few chuckles into maniacal laughter, and Grell sighed, now knowing that he'd been discovered. Undertaker whirled around, flashing the reaper a huge grin, and saying, "It's been a while, Miss Grell! What are you doing out here~? Paying respects? Do tell!"

"Actually, Undertaker, I saw you out here and couldn't resist saying hello," Grell replied, returning the other's smile. "After all, some very intresting things have been happening to me as of late, and I know you love a good story." Undertaker nodded, silently pressing the redhead to go on. "Do you remember Alois Trancy and his butler Claude?"

"Ooh, yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Undertaker said. "You brought me the corpse of the boy, did you not?"

"Indeed I did, as much of a hassle it was...," Grell sighed. "Well, I suppose showing you would beat telling you." The reaper rolled up his pants, and Undertaker giggled when he saw the seal.

"My, Miss Grell, did you _really?"_ he said, bending over slightly to observe the mark. "This is Claude's seal, yes?"

"You bet~," Grell said. "I've given myself to him. It only happened a couple days ago, but we've come quite far already!"

"Have you? _My,_ aren't you scared?" Undertaker asked. The redhead giggled.

"I was at first, but last night, Claude slept beside me. It changed my entire view of him! I'm going out to get us some ice cream now~"

"Ehehe! Is that so?" Undertaker laughed. "Be careful, demons are very, _very_ picky creatures!"

"No worries," Grell said with a knowing nod. "I know exactly what to do."

* * *

As Claude read, he faintly wondered how to go about his plan of corrupting Grell. The young, red reaper was so pure - the demon could smell it. His body hadn't been tainted too much by the mortal world's abundant pleasures. He could tell that Grell was no amateur when it came to romance, nor was he clean of bloodshed. As a matter of fact, Claude couldn't help but ponder just how amazing it was that with all of his physical impurities, the reaper was still just so... _clean_.

Emotionally, the redhead was almost a newborn, taking small, unsteady steps as he struggled to get in sync with his heart. He didn't know what was love and what was lust, and much less could he separate infatuation from the mix. While a demon didn't experience the emotion personally, they knew the behaviors of a being who was feeling them, and Claude could tell quite plainly that Grell's mixture of flamboyance and shyness was a sign that his emotions were out of the normal. The redhead was probably a shy, caring person at heart, but (since reapers were so unfortunate as to experience the same hormones as mortals) he had been turned into a lustful, obnoxious being as he craved attention.

There was only one way he thought possible to corrupt Grell Sutcliff - to weave himself deep inside the redhead's conscience, then turn him dark from the inside out. He would thread his web inside the reaper's heartstrings, and pick at them just enough to turn Grell into a malicious creature. The thought sent a delicious chill coursing through the ravenette's body.

_"Clauddy dear_, I'm back!" Grell called. Realizing that he'd barely even started 'Romeo and Juliet,' Claude closed the book, and looked back to Grell. No sooner had he slid the book back a bit that a new offering was handed to him. It appeared to be a vanilla ice cream cone, but something that looked and smelled like some sort of strawberry sauce was poured over it.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but I cannot taste th-"

"Yes, yes, you can," Grell insisted. "If you taste life energy, you will taste this." Claude sighed, and glanced back at the redhead, to see him holding a cone with what was either cherry or red velvet - he couldn't quite tell. "Go on and try it!" Grell insisted. The demon sighed, before bringing the cone close and wrapping his tongue around the soft ball of ice cream to get a full taste. He was shocked to find that not only was he able to sense it, but the taste was splendid. A rich, full taste that filled his mouth, cloying his senses and making him tremble slightly. He hummed in appreciation, licking his lips, before glancing back at the reaper. He was going to ask what was in the dessert, when he noticed the white bandages that were wrapped around Grell's wrist. A faint blush crossing his cheeks, Claude glanced back at the treat, before dragging his tongue over it once more. The sweetness that was barely coming from the ice cream mixed into the savory taste of Grell's blood, and Claude couldn't help taking the lump of softening dessert into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the top of it, moaning quietly as it melted quickly in his mouth.

Of course, this scene didn't go unnoticed by the reaper who sat close to the ravenette. Grell watched, his mouth hanging open slightly as he watched the demon lick and suck at his ice cream, his abnormally long tongue sliding over it and dipping into the side of the cone. Needless to say, he was enjoying the view. _This is too much, _he thought,_ Claude, you're a demon, and you have to see what you're doing to me. You know what I'm thinking. You _must_ know. Claude... stop..._

The demon parted from his snack for a while, and Grell thought he was losing it when a sound not unlike a purr seemed to come from the spider demon. "This was a very wise idea, m'lady, I enjoy it immensely," Claude husked out, before coming back to devour more. He held the ice cream cone with two hands and lapped up the melting, demonized vanilla ice cream, getting closer to the cone until his tongue was plunged down into the moist depths of the cone, picking up all of the blood it could.

Grell didn't even notice as his own ice cream dripped down his arm and into his lap.

As Claude finished, not bothering to eat the cone, he repeatedly licked his lips and the insides of his cheeks in the attempt to get every last drop of the blood he had been offered. He couldn't believe how amazing that had tasted, and he found himself craving more. He carefully set the cone down on the table, then wiped off his fogged-up glasses on his white shirt.

Alois Trancy never would've thought up something this brilliant. He knew he'd have to commend Grell's job in both thinking of the dessert, and executing it wonderfully. But as he turned to do so, he saw Grell staring at him in shock, ice cream dripping down his arm and on to his clothes. "Mistress," he sighed. Grell blinked, then looked back to his dessert, before gasping dramatically.

"_Whoops!"_ he said. "Clauddy dear, mind lending a hand?"

"Of course," Claude said with a small bow, before taking the cone from Grell's hand and helping him up. He disposed of the two ice cream cones, and led Grell to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He helped clean off the reaper's sticky arm, and stepped outside as Grell shed his clothes to get into the shower. Once he was handed the stained clothes, he headed outside to get them washed off.

Never noticing the smell of lust that radiated off of the redhead.

* * *

_Later..._

Grell had decided to simply change into his nightgown after the ice cream incident, and he was glad to be greeted by Claude when he stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey...," he sighed, "you enjoyed it, right?"

"Hmm?" Upon realizing that Grell was referring to the ice cream, the demon smiled, and answered, "Yes, my Lady, it was delicious." The redhead smiled, and before the ravenette even knew it, he was being hugged.

"I'm happy," Grell murmured. "You wouldn't believe how many people tell me I have no taste and don't know what they like. How many people call me useless."

Remembering his plan, Claude reluctantly returned the reaper's hug. "Mistress," he whispered. "What good comes of listening to them? You decide for yourself what is true and what is false when judging yourself. _Are_ you useless, my Lady?" Grell looked up, and the demon held back a sigh when he saw that the redhead looked more confused than ever. "No, you're not," he answered for the reaper. "Mistress, you're a beautiful, helpful, intelligent being, and I could care less if others see how perfect you are, so long as you know it. And furthermo-"

_'Shocked'_ would be an understatement of Claude's suprise when he found himself launched into the wall and suffocated by a pair of hungry, attention-craving lips. Grell had shoved him hard enough for his head to hit against the wall, and while the tiny throb made him dizzy, he couldn't quite tell what was happening. He couldn't have guessed that Grell would actually try to kiss him, but when he felt the faint sensation of the wet lips moving against his own, he had no choice but to believe it.

What was he going to do? If he pulled or pushed away, the reaper would be heartbroken. He couldn't have that. The flickering flame that was a heartbroken soul wouldn't satisfy him, not after he had seen what Alois had been like. But if he just stood there and let himself be kissed, not only did he feel ridiculous, but he knew that Grell would feel the same way if he didn't get some form of confirmation that Claude was all right. That left him only two options.

Either kiss Grell back, or cough up his meal earlier and gross the reaper out so that he didn't try it again. He decided on the former.

Claude placed his hands on Grell's shoulders, and yanked him close, standing up taller so that he could get at that angle that made it so easy to use his very skilled tongue. Before he even knew it, Grell was a quivering mess hardly standing on his own two feet, and Claude himself was dominating the whole situation; in fact, he was enjoying it a bit. The reaper's nails dug into his back, clinging for dear life as he struggled to keep the moment going. But it wasn't long before the demon had gotten overexcited, and Grell was the one to break away, at last releasing his fierce hold on the demon's back and stumbling to the ground.

Grell was gasping for breath, a hand moving protectively over his throat as he looked up at the demon again. "Claude...," he whispered as he struggled to catch his breath. "Don't _gag_ me."

With a trace of shame, the demon bowed. "My apologies, my Lady. I got carried away." He watched the reaper, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his throat with two fingers. The ravenette soon realized that he'd treated the reaper's mouth not unlike he had that ice cream cone earlier, and he found himself blushing as he realized just how far he'd taken certain... _things_. He hadn't meant to, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder why he got so caught up in the moment. Grell wasn't supposed to be very important to him, but... the way he dominated the reaper earlier was a clear sign of his possessiveness.

_No one else can have this soul, _he told himself as he watched the redhead with hungry, yellow eyes._ That was all it meant._

_This soul belongs to me._

_Claude Faustus._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Well, there's the kiss! I didn't actually mean for it to happen so soon, but I hope it didn't seem to early. I mean~, now the fic's sixty percent done, ne?

Review for more possessive fluff!


	7. Guarded

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 7~**

* * *

_The next morning..._

_Ah, damn,_ _it's so bright,_ Claude inwardly groaned as he blinked himself awake. He tightened his hold on the body that was curled up close to him and yawned, annoyed by the slight blur in his sight without his glasses. Of course, he could see without them. He was far-sighted. But he'd rather that he saw Grell's face than the birds outside.

He paused.

_Hold on a minute. Am I...?_ He checked himself, and thanked whatever entity that had played a role in him waking up dressed. He rolled over, and reached for his glasses, eventually grabbing a pair and putting them on. _Something... isn't right about this..._

"Heehee! Oh, Clauddy dear, you silly man, what are you doing?" Grell giggled as he woke up with his usual pep. The ravenette sighed to find the glasses snatched off of his face, and he glanced at Grell to make out the redhead putting on the spectacles himself. It was then that he realized he'd accidentally put on the reaper's spectacles, and he gave a small grin at the thought. Grell reached over his body and picked up the demon's glasses, then handed them to Claude. "My, I have to go into work today - what a _bore!"_ the redhead groaned, getting of the bed. "But I must say," he hinted, glancing at Claude. "It was a _wonderful_ night."

"I have been told that some beings prefer to sleep in pairs," the ravenette answered. "I am not one of them; however, I do not mind spending a night with you if it makes you comfortable."

"Hehe, don't you go back to being formal now, you'll break my heart!" Grell cried, sweeping in and stealing a kiss from the demon's lips. Claude returned the action, knowing better than to pull back during these critical bonding times. He allowed Grell to deepen the kiss, not minding as it turned into a long, passionate kiss rather than an affectionate peck. He hooked his arms around the reaper's waist and pulled him up, nearly picking Grell off of the ground as he did so. The redhead moaned, his face flushed in pleasant suprise, when Claude was the one to back away, breathing a little heavier.

"You do need to go into work today, otherwise Mr. Spears will probably come and take my head to mount on his wall," he sighed. "I'll go prepare breakfast, okay?" Grell gave a wide grin, and nodded.

"I'd like that," he said gently. The servant bowed and left the room, and Grell sighed, leaning against the bed. He couldn't believe himself. A mixture of disgust and pride swirled bittersweetly in his chest as he thought about what he was doing. He no longer thought that he was trying to replace William or Sebastian with Claude - this time, he was _certain_ that Claude and he had a spark. Wouldn't that have to be the case if Claude was being so openly affectionate with him?

At long last, the sweet, loving relationship Grell had wanted for years was starting to happen. He had always wanted a darling man to spend his life with, at it seemed as though Claude might just be the very male he was always looking for. The mere thought of being loved... it was _breathtaking_.

* * *

Claude hummed a small, light tune as he cut a slice of cake from what he'd made for dessert a couple nights ago. He could care less that cake was hardly a breakfast item. As long as it would put a smile on his master's face. The demon worked in a brisk and upbeat manner, silently wondering what a corrupted divine soul would taste like. Perhaps it would be savory taste like that ice cream, or maybe it would be a sweet, salty flavor. There was even a chance that it would turn out bitter or sour. Maybe it would set his mouth ablaze with spice.

Or maybe, he would be too scared to try it.

_No, no, not possible._

"Morning, Clauddy dear!" Grell sang as he entered the dining room. Claude tensed slightly as Grell shoved his weight against his back, pressing his chest up into the demon's skin. He felt the reaper's arms lace around his waist and could sense the soft breathing on his shoulder.

"... Mistress?" he eventually whispered.

"I have to leave in a half hour," the redhead sighed. "In the mean time... tell me something sweet, okay?"

"... For breakfast today, I'm giving you a generous slice of the cheesecake that I made for dessert two nights ago."

"Aww, you're just trying to fatten me up, aren't you? So you can enjoy me better?" Grell giggled, nuzzling into the demon's shoulderblade. "How absolutely_ cruel."_

"If you don't want it, I can prepare something e-"

"No, no, this is fine," the redhead sighed, and Claude felt an intense chill as the reaper stood up tall and planted a tiny, wet kiss against the back of his neck. Any sane demon would've turned around and gouged out the reaper's throat, but Claude didn't feel the sense of danger he should have. As a matter of fact, he was almost _enjoying_ Grell's flirty attitude that morning. He stepped back in an attempt to bring the redhead closer, but jumped when he heard the reaper stumble. He turned around, dropping the knife, and he reached out to catch Grell, before grunting in frustration as he went down as well. He soon found himself lying on top of the reaper, on his hands and knees, and he could actually hear the reaper's heart hammering in his chest as a reaction to the position. _"Claude...," _Grell whispered, looking away. "Sorry... you stepped back and I lost my balance..."

"If you wouldn't wear such high heels, it would be less hard to balance yourself...," Claude sighed. "Are you all right?" The reaper gave an embarassed smile.

"Oh, Clauddy dear, I'm fine. It was just a tiny thump to the head," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "Then again... I... wouldn't mind if we stayed like this, just for a little while."

"I think you got _'thumped'_ a little harder than you think," Claude teased, reaching a hand up and touching it to the other's soft cheek.

_... What the hell am I doing?_

The demon leaned in, his lips parting slightly as pale lids fell over his golden eyes.

_This isn't right. Damn, I need to stop myself._

His lips touched Grell's, pausing for less than a second before they pushed against the reapers, melding their lips together until his teeth ground into the redhead's. The dangerous friction only encouraged him further, and he turned his head, before trying to force himself closer. The result was an uncomfortable sensation as their teeth clashed together, and their spectacles tapped together from the proximity. Only moments later, Grell shoved him back, and Claude stared hungrily, almost wishing he could devour the reaper whole right then and there.

_"Claude,"_ Grell said in a warning voice. "I need to go to work today."

The fushia luster in Claude's gaze slowly faded, and he sat back, watching with a trace of disappointment as Grell stood. The reaper took the plate of food that Claude had set out for him, and began to eat, the ravenette observing him from a small distance away. The reaper's face was lightly flushed, his eyes narrow, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. The demon couldn't begin to fathom why his master seemed upset, even while he was scolding himself for the bold move. Had he perhaps frightened Grell with his forwardness? No, maybe the reaper had been caught off guard and worried that the spider demon had actually intended to feast that morning.

The demon gave a small smile.

_How silly._

It wasn't long before Grell bid the demon good-bye to go into work, and the glasses-wearing demon bowed to him as he handed his master a sack lunch. The redhead gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and left all too quickly, Claude watching in slight irritation as the reaper disappeared into the realm of the Reaper Library.

He didn't know why, but he was annoyed. The demon soon kicked over a chair, then flipped the table with ease, before folding his arms as he more or less pouted. Why did Grell have to leave? More importantly, why couldn't the demon attend him? Of course, Claude knew the answers to these questions, but even so, they buzzed around in his head, and it took all of his willpower not to go around trashing the mansion. He swallowed his frustration, and righted the dining room table, his eyebrow twitching as he saw that he'd put a crack in the wood.

_Woe is the demon who can't hold his own possession by his side whenever he pleases._

As Grell made his way into work, he silently wondered what had gotten into his servant earlier. Perhaps Claude was just... caught up in the moment? Like yesterday? The reaper didn't really want to believe that. As a matter of fact, if at all possible, he would've told himself that Claude was starting to return his feelings. But that wouldn't be truthful to himself, and Grell knew as a fact that he wasn't the kind of woman to lie to himself. Not _intentionally_, at least.

"Sutcliff, you came to work," William noted as the red reaper stepped into the Library. "I hope that wretched demon isn't with you?"

"No, Will, I left him back home," Grell assured. "I wouldn't want to irritate you _too_~ much!" The ravenette sighed, and pushed up his glasses, before giving an authoritative nod.

"Right. That's good. If that's the case, you can head up to your office. Today's work has already been dropped off." Grell gave a wide grin, and nodded happily, before skipping off to his office, William rolling his eyes as he saw the other reaper leave.

"William-senpai," Ronald called as he approached the ravenette. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

The ravenette gave a quick glance around to make sure no one had heard the blond's remark, before giving a nod and walking away. He wasn't suprised that Ronald ended up following him.

As Grell walked into his office, he wondered if Claude was going to pop up during a reaping or deliver dinner to his office as he had previously. It wasn't likely, since he'd ordered the demon to stay out of the Reaper Library, but he wouldn't put it past the ravenette to make an attempt to sneak around the order. The red-haired reaper slid into his seat, and sighed at the pile of paperwork before him.

_Damn it. I want Claude here. This work is such a drag... who's William to tell me I can't keep him around, anyway? I mean, I..._

_I like him... a lot..._

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation on his inner thigh, and he gasped, immediately starting to roll his pants leg up to find out what on earth it was. He was shocked to find his demon seal glowing a bright, amber color. "What?! Am I... subconciously calling him?" He tried to stop the glowing, but, as he didn't know how it even started, it wasn't long before a portal opened behind him. He turned, and gave Claude a helpless look as the demon stepped into his office. "Claude... I... I didn't mean to...," he protested. The demon gave a small bow.

"I am loyal to that which my mistress wishes of me," the demon spoke, his voice as soft and smooth as spider silk. "And what you wish, my Lady, is for me to be beside you right now. I can sense it. Don't fret; I will stay out of William's sight." Grell could only stare at the demon, suprised. It was amazing what the demons could tell just through the contracts. But then... was there more to it than that? Maybe Claude really did like him. Maybe they were going to fall in love. Maybe... maybe they were going to one day be married and have a family.

Grell shook his head, silently praying Claude couldn't read his fantasies. What if he was wrong? It wouldn't be anything new. Very often did Grell get carried away when dealing with his emotions, and another heartbreak simply wouldn't do. Already, his heart had been shattered a few times, and he felt as though he wouldn't be able to stand being crushed ever again. After all, a vase that has been broken might be repaired once, but there was a certain amount of times it could be saved.

_If only there was some way to know for sure that he felt the same! _Grell mentally cried_. Oh, my Clauddy dear, if you can hear me...!_

Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt lips against his own, and his green-gold eyes opened wide, then shut as he was met with that piercing, almost cat-like demon gaze. Overcome with delight, the reaper threw his arms around Claude's shoulders and kissed back, clutching the back of the demon's shirt as he did so. No, he wouldn't be hurt this time. This was real. It _had_ to be real.

Claude's lips quirked up in a small smirk as he felt the redhead clinging to him. He had been pleasantly suprised when he found himself summoned, and he'd come to his master's office without a second thought. He had even taken the liberty to use the sickle death scythe that had been given to him during that reaping a few days back. And now, he had Grell precisely where he wanted him. The one way telepathy in a contract was so very useful like that. Now that Grell was so rooted in this relationship, Claude could manipulate him into twisting, into becoming dark and corrupted. Oh, how delectable that soul would taste. Yes, it had to be delicious. Probably the finest the demon would ever devour. As he subconciously tried to lick his lips (as per habit), he found himself instead swiping his tongue over Grell's, and the reaper pushed him back, cheeks flushed as he giggled a bit.

"Oh, my Clauddy dear," he said, "don't get _too_ excited now~! You haven't the slightest idea how happy I am about all of this. I mean... I've always... _always_ wanted something like what we have now. I've searched for years in an attempt to find the man who would make my life complete. I should've found you sooner... Don't you think?"

"Yes, my Lady," Claude answered, before leaning in closely, and husking, "I intend to make one _hell_ of a feast out of you." The reaper looked away for a moment, and the demon's eyes glinted red when he sensed the pang of disappointment that Grell had felt. What was that about? he wondered.

_Knock knock knock._

Grell gasped, looking back at Claude in a panic. The demon almost immediately ran over to another corner of the room, in which there was a lamp. He quickly took the shade, and put it on his head, but just before Grell could complain that he looked ridiculous, Ronald walked into the office. "Hey, Grell-senpai! How was the day off?" the blond asked cheerily. Grell tried to regain his composure, and laughed off his nervousness.

"Oh, it was splendid, Ronnie dear, thank you for asking," he replied. "Claude and I spent the day in leisure, and it went by nice and slow." Ronald chuckled, then leaned in, winking at the redhead.

_"You kiss him yet?"_ he whispered, so low that even Claude couldn't catch it (that lamp shade on his head probably hindered his senses a little).

Grell giggled, and Claude could feel envy flaring in his chest as he tried to figure out what Ronald had asked his master. "Well, Ronnie," Grell murmured. "Maybe I have~!"

"Whoo, senpai! Haha, don't worry, I'll keep it from William-senpai," Ronald teased. "Still, you gotta be careful. Who knows what he's capable of. He could easily be tricking you..."

"He... he would never...," Grell mumbled, although the remark made anxiety bubble up inside him. "I told him not to lie."

"Huh~ Anyway, I just stopped by to say good morning, and I've decided to take half of your work load today. So, pardon me!" With that, the blond took half of Grell's cases, and left the office, leaving the older reaper dumbstruck. _Was that Ronnie just now? Taking work? Voluntarily?_

"I apologize, mistress, that was a bit comical of me," Claude muttered as he replaced the lamp shade. "What did Mr. Knox ask?"

"Nothing, Clauddy dear, no worries," Grell sighed. The demon's eyes glowed fuschia for a moment, before he sombered to the corner that belonged to him. He was reunited with his former spider friend, but wasn't as intrested in it as he had been formerly.

_Not when there was a meal for him to guard._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Holy Sebastian-slapping long chapter! :O

I pressed some effort into this chap., so some effort in a review would be excellent! :)


	8. Crushed

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 8~**

* * *

"... Is it safe, my Lady?"

"Yes, Clauddy dear. We can head home now."

Grell stood up, and pulled the chair out from his desk, and a very uncomfortable Claude Faustus moved out from under the desk, before standing up and straightening his back. He turned to Grell, and gave a small grin, before coming in to kiss the reaper. But to his suprise, the reaper placed a hand on his lips, his eyes a little more sharp than normal. "Claude," he said in a serious tone. The ravenette arched an eyebrow, confused. "Forgive me for pointing this out, but there's a big, _hideous_, black spider on your nose." The demon stood up straight again, his yellow eyes turning in towards his nose, and Grell suppressed a giggle at the adorable cross-eyed expression on Claude's face as he acknowledged the spider that had been resting on his face. The ravenette awkwardly reached up, and let the spider crawl into the palm of his hand, before letting it down on the ground again. He looked back to Grell, and was amused when the redhead almost immediately tugged him down to capture his lips. The kiss was fleeting, just enough to hold them over as they left the Reaper Library. Grell created a portal, and the two headed back to the Trancy mansion, leaving only a stack of completed work and a few spiders in their wake.

"Hey, honey, would you get dinner going? I'm going to head outside for a bit," Grell suggested. The demon bowed, and reluctantly headed into the kitchen. The reaper headed upstairs and walked into his room, feeling a trace of guilt for lying to his beloved. He entered the number for the Phantomhive mansion and gulped, before holding the phone to his ear. He did this once a month, usually with his own phone, of course, just to see if Sebastian or Ciel would answer. He felt awkward doing this with Claude in the house, and rather guilty, as well, but...

_ring... ring..._

_... No answer. As always._

"Mistress."

Grell squealed with suprise, dropping the phone as he whirled around. "Claude?! I told you to make dinner!" he complained. He then noticed the expression on Claude's face - the eyes in a red glare, his lips in a frown, and his eyebrows creased. He was _furious_.

"He can't have you," the demon hissed, walking over to the redhead. Grell gasped as Claude took him by the shoulders and slammed him back into the wall, making his head throb with pain and disorienting him slightly. "No one else can have you. You're mine, Grell Sutcliff. _All_ mine. If you think that you can run away to Michaelis, then I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken. Your body, your heart, your soul, they all belong to me. Understand?"

The redhead gave a weak, shaky nod, honestly scared for his life in that moment. The demon released him, and the redhead sank to the ground, quivering slightly from the incident. He looked up at Claude, wanting reassurance that the demon wasn't angry at him, but this time, he got none. The demon only turned, and started to stalk away, that same expression still written on his face.

The reaper's heart was hammering in his chest, and the reaper once more remembered facts.

_Claude is a demon._

* * *

Some things can never be disproven. The sky is blue, objects fall down, the earth orbits the sun, and demons are very possessive creatures. Once they've set themselves on something that they've established as theirs, they don't want another being to even _touch_ it. A demon cannot be taught to 'share.' And Claude Faustus, who had never wanted one specific soul before in his life, was now craving Grell Sutcliff's soul... and more.

**_Rrrriiiip!_**

Five lines in the walls showed up as Claude scraped his demonic claws against them, grinding his teeth together as he stormed through the mansion. He was livid with anger, an unknown emotion boiling inside his chest. He recognized the number that Grell had entered into the phone, and before he knew it, images of Sebastian laying his hands on the redhead had crossed his mind. Just like how Ciel Phantomhive had been stolen from him. Just like how Alois thought that Sebastian was better than him.

_'Mm, Sebastian...'_

_No. He's mine. No one else can have him. Not Michaelis, nor any other being who dares try to take him from me. Grell Sutcliff belongs to me, and me alone!_

**_Crash!_**

As a vase shattered, Claude only found his rage building. Grell wanted Sebastian more. That had always been the case. Hell, who had _ever_ chosen him over Sebastian?

"Claude!"

The demon tensed, stiffening completely when he found himself hugged from behind. "I'm sorry, honey! I didn't mean to upset you! I got over Sebas-ch- er, Sebas_tian_ - a long time ago! I promise, he won't ever take me away from you. I... it's become a habit to call, just to see if anyone answers... but I don't need them to entertain me anymore, because I..." The reaper's voice dropped, and Claude's eyes widened as he heard the breathy whisper, "I _love_ you, Clauddy, my darling..."

_So soon. This reaper gives out affection so carelessly, unaware of how grotesque of an action is to a demon such as myself. There's a word for people like him, but... I'm glad. If he's this clingy to me, he won't be able to contract with anyone else. He's yours, Faustus. Stop being paranoid._ The demon sighed, and swiped his tongue over his lips, closing his eyes. _I must be getting this way because it's been so long since my last good feast..._

"Claude... say something," Grell whispered. "Please."

"... I intend to make one _hell_ of a feast out of you," the demon husked, turning around. The way he looked at Grell made a chill run through the reaper's entire body. It was a ravenous expression, the same one that Claude had displayed as he devoured the lesser soul that it had been Grell's intention to take. As though he wanted nothing more than to take the reaper whole then and there. As a matter of fact, the look almost made Grell give himself to the demon out of his longing for forgiveness.

_Not yet._

_Not until Claude has said he loves me back._

* * *

That night, Grell cuddled up as close to Claude as possible, and the demon sighed, draping an arm over the redhead's body. "Mistress," the demon sighed, giving a tired blink. "The next time you have a reaping, I-"

_"Yes."_ Claude looked down at the reaper, suprised, but the redhead only smiled back at him. "I've decided that you can eat all of the souls you want that I'm meant to reap. I'd be a _horrible_ girlfriend not to fix my darling mate any meals. Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep the errors in the soul ledgers hidden. I... want to keep you as long as possible. This love that we have... hehe... it's bound to end tragically. That's why... I need to enjoy it while it lasts..."

The demon suddenly came to a realization. Grell was easily willing to sin for love. He had _already _sinned for love. So the impurities he already bore... people he'd killed... they didn't matter. He was still pure. Everything he did for love was null, and he never misbehaved when love wasn't involved. Grell Sutcliff could not be tainted. And since Grell had fallen for him... Claude looked back down at Grell, and, seeing the reaper nuzzled up comfortably into his chest, he felt himself filling with disgust.

This was not the soul he wanted to eat. This was just a clingy, screwed up reaper looking for something no one would ever feel for him. A gender-confused, feminine male with no boundaries or any theory of a 'personal bubble.' As he looked at Grell now... Claude realized that the redhead was hardly any different from Alois Trancy himself.

_'I love you, Clauddy, my darling.' 'Claude, you are my Highness!'_

_No more._

_That's disgusting._

Claude wasn't some sort of toddling little baby demon; he knew quite well that rules - or _contracts_ - were meant to be broken. A demon could break contract just as easily as he formed one. Considering the work that went into cultivating a soul, it was rare, but Claude had done it before, and he could certainly do it again. He sighed, and slid out of the bed, his nose wrinkling in frustration when he felt the reaper latch on to his wrist. He glanced back at the reaper, to see an expression as though Claude had put a gun to his head. _"... Where...?"_ his voice was bewildered, lost, and hurt.

"I'm leaving," the spider demon muttered eventually. "I've decided that you aren't worth it."

"What...? But... no...," Grell breathed, horror clouding his expression. "No...! Claude, you... you're not like the others!"

"Listen," Claude snapped, turning around and glaring at the reaper. "You're weak, clingy, insecure, and the purest divine being I've ever met. I've lost my appetite for you."

"No!" Grell cried, lunging forward and grabbing on to the demon. "You... you don't mean it... I _know_ you love me. You slept beside me, you kissed me, you let me embrace you... you _can't_ say that was a lie."

"I manipulated you, thinking that if I were to taint the purity of your soul, it would be not only the finest taste I'd ever experienced, but it wouldn't kill me," Claude explained, a neutral expression on his face. "I'm not ready to die, mister Grell. Your divine soul, without a trace of impurity, would undoubtedly poison me. I don't even know what the flavor would be like."

"... Claude...," Grell murmured weakly, "I... I was ready to die for you... I promised you I would always be yours... I promised myself it wouldn't be like the other times!"

"No one will ever love you as you want," Claude hissed. "A word of advice -_ give up."_

The reaper _did_ want to give up. He wanted to abandon all hopes of love and curl up in a corner somewhere. No more pain. No more rejection. He would never love anyone again. His heart had shattered for the last time. Grell looked down, away from Claude, and clenched his teeth, angry with himself. How could he do it again? _'Love is a war,'_ wasn't that his motto? How could he get so attached to one being this much? He was supposed to be a strong, merciless reaper, filled with bloodlust - he was stronger than this!

As Claude dismissed himself from the room, and the mansion in general, Grell closed his eyes.

_'No one will ever love you as you want.'_

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

**-End Chapter.**

* * *

Well, so much for that! XD *does a dance* Plothole! Muahahaha!

Do review, death threats, hate reviews, whatever, just do it! :P


	9. Submissive

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 9~**

* * *

As Claude headed away from the Trancy mansion, Grell's astonished, horrified expression stuck in his head. The betrayal in his eyes, the genuine pout in his lips, the quiver from losing Claude's body heat, and the weakness in his voice as he struggled to figure out _'why?'_

"Pathetic," the demon scoffed. "I don't care for a weak soul." Claude paused to look at a spider web in a tree. There was a moth, flailing helplessly in the web, and as the spider moved towards its prey, the ravenette could feel his heart rate increase. How the meal was wrapped up in webbing to be eaten at a later time... just like the relationship between a spider demon and his master.

_The spider soothes its prey by wrapping it, but slowly lets it wither and die... and then steals the ever important soul. Such delicious cruelty. Why can't life be that easy?_ Suddenly, the rev of a chainsaw caught his attention, and he whirled around, leaping back just in time to avoid the slash of Grell Sutcliff's death scythe.

"Grell?!" he said as he saw the reaper. The redhead's eyes were filled with tears, his entire body trembling nervously. "What are you doing?"

"If I can't have you... I'll...," Grell choked on his sobs, hanging his head and lowering his chainsaw.

_Why can't I do it?_ the reaper wondered. _Why can't I... why can't I hurt him? I'm not weak! I've done things like this before! He doesn't love me, so... why can't I land a killing blow? I need to do this... I need to show both him and myself that I'm not weak!_ Claude's eyes glowed red, and he lunged back at Grell, wrapping a hand around his throat and slamming him backwards against a tree.

"Who the hell... do you think you are?" the demon hissed, in a tone so venemous that Grell could only drop his weapon.

"Claude... please...," he whispered. "I attacked Sebastian and _betrayed_ him. I _murdered_ Madam Red. I'm _always_ feisty with William. But you... I... I can't hurt you... And I don't know why!

The demon frowned. If Grell had attacked him, maybe his soul would've been worth something.

"Forget about me," Claude growled. "I'm not worth your time, and you aren't worth mine."

"We're still contracted!" Grell cried. "I still have your seal! Claude, I belong to you! If you want to devour me right now, do it! I dare you!" The demon met Grell's green-gold gaze, and clenched his teeth, digging his thumb into the reaper's throat until a small cough was elicited from the redhead. "Guh-! Go on, you wretched thing!" Grell shouted. "What are you waiting for? Scared of death? Scared my soul will poison you? Go on, you beast! You demon!_ You're starving!"_

"Shut up!" Claude snarled. Silence fell around the two beings, them staring into each other's eyes, struggling to read each other. Claude pressed a claw into Grell's throat, not enough to pierce it, but certainly enough to feel the pulse of the reaper's throat as he gulped.

There was something to say about a reaper who begged for a demon to feast on his soul. Grell's passion for romance was so strong that it bounced between love and hate at the drop of a pin. It was a fiery passion, one that filled Claude's entire body with heat. A passion that radiated from Grell, giving energy to the beings around him. But there was something odd here, too. The challenging, dominating expression on Grell's face... The way that Grell looked at him as if seriously wanting to be eaten... Grell was staring at him as ravenously as a demon wanting to shred a soul to pieces.

A small stir occured in Claude's stomach, and he blushed as he heard his stomach growl. Grell's triumphant, proud look almost intimidated him. "There's your proof, Claude Faustus. Now, are you going to eat me or let yourself starve to death?" The ravenette hissed, leaning in, his eyes gleaming a bright red. But somehow, Grell just met his gaze with a glare of his own, and Claude wasn't sure what to do. Should he really try it? Should he just get it over with and devour the reaper? No... that would be giving the reaper exactly the happy ending he wanted. Claude made a very animalistic growl, and yanked the reaper to the side, throwing him to the ground. The demon then pinned the reaper down, and leaned in until their noses were touching.

"How about I rip you to pieces, tear out your heart and string your intestines over the trees?" he husked.

"I won't judge you for being messy," Grell sneered back.

_Th-thump._

"What if I peeled away your skin and threw your body into the ocean?" the demon pressed.

"Sucks for you if the sharks get me first."

_Th-thump._

"Then I'll take your death scythe and cut off your limbs, then force you to eat your own flesh," the ravenette rasped.

"Pity. I have a beautiful screaming voice," the reaper returned. "Sebby says so."

_Th-thump...! Th-thump...!_

"Tch. And how would you like it if I told you I loved you before I ate your soul?" the demon asked.

_Give me a response that will set my blood on fire. Go on, reaper, put me in place._

Grell clenched his teeth tightly, before finally hissing, _"Go back to hell."_

_Th-thump! Th-thump! Th-thump!_ The slamming of Claude's heart in his chest had been getting louder and louder, and now, the pulse was racing. Grell's fierceness excited him more than he ever thought possible, and suddenly, within him arose the urge to do precisely what he'd threatened last. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against Grell's, almost expecting the reaper to bite his face clean off with those shark teeth of his. But to his utmost suprise, the redhead kissed back, tenderly, as if trying to throw him off. The demon gave a mental eyeroll, before plunging his tongue into Grell's mouth, only to be met with the redhead's own. He struggled to dominate over the reaper, but Grell held against him this time. It was odd. He'd never seen Grell this adamant before. Yet somehow, it only excited him further. It was bringing out his own submissive side - the side that he loathed due to its weakness. He never showed it to anyone, always hiding it behind their back and trying to keep it a secret.

But as the reaper beneath him shoved past his lips and into his mouth, he realized that some secrets couldn't be kept forever. Running out of options, Claude broke the kiss, and placed a hand on Grell's forehead, before shoving him down against the ground again. He was panting from both the kiss and the increase in his heart rate, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be able to devour Grell at all in the end.

"I love you, my Claude," Grell murmured, a clear challenge in his voice.

"... I love you too, Grell," Claude purred in a falsely sweet tone, before coming in until his lips were brushed against the reaper's. Grell closed his eyes, knowing what was to come. Finally, this miserable existence would be ended. Goodbye world. Let me be bonded to another in the next! Grell silently wished, waiting for the pain of having his soul devoured.

The seconds ticked on.

"... Claude...?" Grell whispered eventually, opening one eye. Claude was looking at him with the softest gaze anyone had ever given him, a small, genuine smile on his lips. "Claude?" Grell repeated, starting to get worried. "Are... are you okay?"

_"I tasted it."_

The words made the reaper fall silent once more. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean, and he had a feeling he didn't want to know. But the expression on the demon's face was damn creepy, and he wanted it to stop. "What do you mean, Claude?" he persisted. "... Clauddy, dear?"

"Your soul. It's _disgusting_," the ravenette whispered, before giving a weak, helpless laugh. "I'm definitely not going to eat it. I either have to kill you or stay contracted."

"So kill me," Grell encouraged. "It's all right. If you don't want to be with me..."

"... Hehe...," Claude chuckled, a light blush crossing his cheeks. "I don't feel like it anymore." The reaper stared at Claude, confused beyond belief. Why did the demon have to make his life a literal living hell? What had he done to deserve-

Before he knew it, Claude was kissing him again, but this time, the way he did it alarmed the reaper. He tugged the reaper into a sitting position, and embraced him as his lips fell gently on Grell's, giving him a slow, sweet kiss that never turned heated. What kind of demon was he? This was so wrong, on so many levels. The smile, the laugh, the hug, the kiss - it was as if Claude had turned into an angel. And as the ravenette pulled back again, Grell could almost see a ray of light around his head.

"Claude... what's this all about?"

Claude's smile increased slightly, and his eyes grew distant, before he husked out, in a voice low and almost caring,

"I intend to make one _hell_ of a mate out of you, my Lady."

* * *

Claude yawned, rolling over tiredly and draping an arm around the body beside him. It was a cold morning; to the demon's frustration, the windows had been left open. He'd have to close those soon. "Mm...," moaned the body in his arms, wriggling about until his face was no longer buried in Claude's chest. Grell broke into a wide yawn, displaying the sharp teeth past his lips, before glancing to Claude and blushing. "Morning," he whispered.

"Good morning, my Lady," Claude greeted.

"Grell is fine, you know. There's no need to be so formal anymore," the redhead said softly. Claude gave a small smirk, and Grell cocked his head slightly, confused. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, just the fact that you completely _failed_ to keep your body private from me in the end," the demon sneered. Grell took the comment in, before the idea suddenly clicked. The reaper squealed, grabbing his pillow and clobbering the ravenette with it.

"You _lewd_ man! That is no way to talk to a lady!" he cried, flushing crimson. "Get dressed and get out!"

The demon snickered, sliding out of the bed, and Grell blushed, burying himself under the covers. He wasn't mad, of course - both of them were aware of that. But being the actor he was, Grell loved to feign anger, and Claude had learned that early on.

As the demon walked out of the room, Grell slowly slid out of bed, before heading over to the closet. He silently cursed Claude for the previous night, just because he was now blessed with a limp that William would definitely notice. And then, the reaper would really be in for it. But the thought of William finding out about his newfound relationship with Claude was a bit exciting.

Grell smiled.

_I always knew, my Clauddy dear. You're not like the others._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

FLUFFING WHAT THE DEATH?!

Oh, pardon the language! I just have no idea what this is about. Where the heck did submissive Clauddy come from? JUPITER? I apologize for that OOC-ness there!

Hehehe, my famous implied lemon. Win.

One more chapter, everyone!

Reviews would be nice! XD


	10. Escape Together

**Crazy For a Demonic Romance**

**~Chapter 10~**

* * *

As Claude worked on that morning's breakfast, he reflected on what happened the previous night. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him. Trying and failing to throw away a boring meal? That wasn't very like him. As a matter of fact, it wasn't very like him to warm up to a snack, either. Moreover, he couldn't believe that he'd landed himself in a relationship with the little, red butterfly that flew into his web. Of all the rarities, that had to be the largest. Never had he even vaguely considered starting a romance with anyone, less alone someone he intended to feast on. But it didn't really matter to him anymore. He was all right being around Grell, even if he had to snap at him on the occasion.

_Just_ for the pleasure of hearing Grell talk back.

"Hey, honey~," came Grell's flamboyant voice, before the reaper tackled Claude in a hug and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Love you, Clauddy." Claude pushed up his glasses, the gentle line making him just a bit awkward, and he glanced down at the reaper as he thought of what to say back. But when he met the other's gaze, those happy, gold-green eyes that looked expectantly to him, he found himself at a loss for words. And so, he gave a small grin, and reached up, placing a hand on the top of Grell's head before messing up his hair. The reaper giggled, just a bit bothered by the action, and laced his arms around Claude's neck, before yanking him down into a kiss. Their lips crushed together roughly, and Claude held the other close by his waist, giving a quiet groan as the reaper massaged his shoulders with red-painted nails.

Grell parted from the demon and smiled widely at him, before giving him one final peck on the cheek. "I can hardly believe I have to work today," the reaper sighed, his hands still on the ravenette's shoulders. "You'll come with this time?" Claude smirked.

"If that is what you wish," he answered. "But you'll have to be discreet. If Mr. Spears should find about our relationship..." The reaper giggled.

"Oh, my Clauddy," he laughed, "you know I have my hands on the men I adore all the time. He won't suspect a thing. Just stand there like usual and let me cling. 'Kay, hun?"

Claude gave a small chuckle. "All right, my Lady Grell." The demon then turned back to breakfast, and got back to cutting up a pork chop. "You know, if I had wanted to kill you yesterday, I would've done so before I left."

"Hmm~ Really?" the redhead cooed as he cuddled into the other's side. "That's sweet of you, in a really morbid way."

"And I wouldn't have killed you any of the ways I said, either. You're too attractive for me to want to tear apart."

"_Okay,_ dear, thank you~."

"Ah, and I don't want you take the 'disgusting soul' thing personally," Claude sighed, "I mean, it's... it's all right, but... it's just... no, don't get me wrong; you're delicious and all, but it's just a _little_-"

_"Okay, Claude,"_ Grell hushed. "Please. Say something about how I am _now_." Claude looked back at the reaper, and his gaze softened.

"You're one _hell_ of a demon butler's lady," he sighed. Grell rolled his eyes, muttering something about Claude's monotone, to which the demon sneered back, "Oh, and might I say that you do indeed have an attractive screaming voice, now that I've heard it."

**Crash!**

A glass of water shattered beside Claude's head, and he smirked. "Thanks for giving me something to do later tonight, mistress, it'll be _delightful_ to put back together." Grell sighed, frustrated, and folded his arms on the table as he waited for Claude to bring breakfast over. To his suprise, the demon came over with two plates, and placed one in front of Grell, the other at another seat. The demon sat down as well, and picked up a knife, before holding out a hand. Grell looked at the ravenette as though he'd said that he thought that William was hot (because that would be _really_ awkward even if Grell did agree), when the demon grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" the reaper protested as the blade came close to him. Claude's eyes glowed in a red luster.

"I don't get your soul, right? This was part of the agreement from the beginning, really. You tide me over with blood, and I serve you in return."

"Blood?" Grell said, paling slightly. "Didn't our... ah... wasn't... _last night_ one of the ways you demons feed?"

"No, mistress, but that is a common misconception, so don't get down about it," Claude replied. "Now..." Grell winced as the demon sliced his wrist lightly with the knife, and he closed his eyes as his blood dripped down on to the meal that the ravenette had made himself. Time drawled on for a bit, before he felt something hot and wet against his wrist, and he opened his eyes again to see Claude licking the excess blood off of his wrist, before tying the ends of a napkin around the wound. As soon as the cut was bandaged, Claude noticed Grell staring at him, and his lips twitched in amusement, before he leaned in and pressed his mouth against the wound in an uncharacteristic kiss. Grell pulled his wrist back, blushing.

"That's quite enough, you lecherous demon," he mumbled, before gently adding, "my blood is a treat, okay? I can't lose too much." The demon gave a small nod, and the two began eating together in comfortable silence.

Grell and Claude stepped into the portal of the Reaper Library, Grell leaning against his lover as he walked. "Now, my Clauddy, behave yourself," he ordered. "I think, if things go really well with you, we'll be able to let you collect souls someday."

"Not likely." The couple leapt away from each other as a pruning hook death scythe came at them. William stood on the stairs, looking infuriated. "Grell Sutcliff, what did I tell you about bringing that wretched beast into our Library? That hideous, corrupted thing isn't permitted in our sacred grounds! Take it out now, Sutcliff, or I will personally dispose of the two of you. And while your at it, why don't you slay the damn thing already? You never do _anything_ for the benefit of the world. This is why I say that emotions should never be brought into the work environment. ... What the hell are you waiting for, Sutcliff?! Either slay the demon, or order it to go back to wherever you keep-"

"Shut up, Will!" Grell shouted, his patience having snapped. He had been trying to keep his composure like Claude, but when things got to_ 'slay it or make it leave,'_ he couldn't stand it any more. But suddenly, just before he could throw a tantrum, he got an idea. It didn't feel like his, but he took it anyway. "He saved my life." The other reaper fell silent, looking as if he was searching his mind for a reason for that to be criminal. Grell didn't give him the chance. "I was out in the forest - Claude and I were looking for material to make a death scythe, because, you know, I think I could train him to handle reaping! Well, I was getting a bit close to a ledge, and Claude... Claude lunged for me and caught me right before I fell. William, you know how we reapers are. I had my death scythe in one hand, and material for a death scythe in the other - all too easily, I could've cut myself with the scythe! You're no fool, William, you know we aren't invincible! Claude _saved_ me!"

"... Where is the material that you were collecting?" William questioned calmly. Grell fell quiet, and Claude lowered his head. It didn't take a deity to figure out what was going on. The older reaper sighed, and pushed up his glasses. "... I see. Grell Sutcliff, you have violated now six regulations. Contracting with a demon, lying to a higher-up, bringing a demon to the Reaper Library, failing to collect a soul, having an unprofessional relationship in the presence of higher-ups, and most importantly, having that relationship with the very same demon that you contracted with. You're a _disgrace_, Sutcliff. And because of all of these violations, I hereby banish-"

"Mr. Spears, if I may speak," Claude called. "Are you not in a relationship with your junior, Ronald Knox?" William's face turned a shade paler than usual, and Grell glanced back at Claude in shock. That subject was fiercely taboo with a man like Will, and he hoped desperately that Claude wouldn't have to learn lesson the hard way. "I believe that it is unfair of you to speak of my mistress in such a way without proof, _especially_ considering the goings in your office the other night."

"Shut your filthy mouth, demon," William snapped, his voice with such an edge to it that it made Grell flinch. "My relationship with Mr. Knox is nothing unprofessional or - *_cough_* romantic in any way."

"Hey, boss!" called a light, smug voice. William and Grell both bore a_ 'oh, gods, not now!_' expression on their face as Ronald skipped over to the boss and pecked him on the cheek, before looking to Grell and Claude. "Oh, hey, Grell-senpai! Claude, too~? Is Will letting you hang here? Sweet! I wanted to show you two something!" Ronald ran over to the two, and grabbed Grell's hand, before taking Claude's as well. As he dragged the two back up the stairs, William looked at him as if he were on the verge of being sick.

Ronald would have to wash his hands a thousand times before he got to touch his boss again.

"Dang it's so awesome that Will-senpai's warmed up to you two," Ronald said as he pulled Claude and Grell along through the Library. He looked back at Claude, and winked. "Don't worry about the relationship, Mr. Claude, Will-senpai's just a bit jealous. I don't think I'm physical enough with him."

"Ronnie, dear, this isn't a good place," Grell murmured, before getting a sudden nosebleed. "Wait a moment! _When_ did this happen?!"

"You didn't know? A few nights ago, I asked him out," Ronald said without a trace of shyness. "The boss really got on me about it. Made me do three loads of paperwork in a single night before he'd even consider it."

"Huh...," Grell hummed in consideration. "Well, thanks for getting us out of that, but he isn't exactly... 'warmed up' to me yet."

Almost as soon as he'd spoken, William yanked Ronald out from between the two beings, and shoved him back protectively, before snarling, "Get out. Sutcliff, you and your demon are no longer welcome here."

"Come on, boss!" Ronald protested. "This isn't right! Grell-senpai has been here for-" William whirled around, and gave the younger a glare fierce enough to quiet him, before looking back at Grell and Claude.

"Leave. Now," he growled.

"... Can we say a good-bye to Ronnie?" Grell asked in a small voice. The other's glare only worsened, and Claude took Grell's hand.

"Hold your head high, my Lady," he said. "We leave with dignity."

Grell cuddled up close to the demon, and allowed Claude to use the sickle to create a portal. The two left, and Ronald looked up at William with sad eyes. "Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"It's for their own good," William replied. "If they stayed here, they would have eventually been looked down upon by the other reapers. It could've been much worse. Sutcliff may have been sentenced to death by his own death scythe, moreover, he may have had his scythe confiscated. I let him off easy. They'd be wise to run."

Ronald glanced back up, and gave William a bright smile, before hugging him tightly. "I see. That's nice, senpai... you were doing what's best for them, after all." William sighed.

"The rest is up to them."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Trancy mansion..._

"I don't know what to do, Clauddy, dear! What if they come to get my scythe? I can't stand that! I mean, really, I'm very attached to my chainsaw!"

"Calm down," Claude soothed, placing his hands on Grell's shoulders. "You have to calm down, and think. Is there anyone - _anyone_ _at all_ - who is more knowledgeable than you and I and might be willing to help us?"

Grell thought hard, before gasping, "Undertaker!"

"We need to go see him, then," the demon said. "Quickly." The two ran out of the mansion, after Claude grabbed a knife and put it in his belt beside the sickle. They made way into town fairly quickly (as immortals had a tendancy to be fast), and Grell soon pointed out Undertaker's shop. As they entered, a coffin creaked open, to reveal a rather confused Undertaker beneath.

"Miss Grell? And mister Claude, I presume?" he said, stepping out of the casket. "What brings you to my shop today?"

"We need your help, Undertaker," Grell cried, running up to the silverette and hugging him.

_"Grell,"_ Claude growled, peeling his lover off of the mortician and holding him closer to himself. He cleared his throat, and said, "Undertaker, do you have any idea how to open a portal large enough to transport both my Lady Grell and myself to Hell?"

"Hell? Hmm~ What a place," Undertaker said, grinning and tapping a long, black nail against his lip in consideration. "Seems a bit sketchy. What's the rush? Maybe you two should tell me over some tea?"

"No time," Grell said. "Will told us to get out of the Reaper Library, and I'm not allowed back. More than likely, they're going to send someone after us... just... judging by his tone."

"Ehehe, William, huh? That man was always rather stiff," Undertaker chuckled, before starting towards a room in the back. "Come along, you two. I think I might know what you need."

Grell and Claude moved after the mortician, Claude holding the reaper's hand tightly. To bring a divine being into the depths of Hell was beyond risky, but it was something that he was willing to do in order for more of that blood. And... more of that sassy attitude that Grell would occasionally bring out to dominate the demon. Besides... with Grell and his less than tasty soul around, other annoying, lesser demons would be repelled.

"Ehehehe! It is fun, so much~ fun, being an undertaker," Undertaker laughed. "So many intresting things to do~ Hehehe! Now, step into this room here, please~"

As Grell and Claude entered the room that the silverette had pointed out, Grell noticed an old, but well kept scythe up against the wall. "Undertaker!" he gasped. "Is this... your old _death scythe?"_

"Ehehe, that it is, miss Grell!" Undertaker laughed. "I never wanted to give it up, of course. Just wait there, and I'll go ahead and open something up for you." Undertaker took up his scythe, and faced the wall, before concentrating hard. Grell and Claude watched in awe as the retired reaper created a wide portal, with a deep, purple and black aura about it. "I never was too fond of this place, but I haven't the room to judge!" he laughed. "Go ahead, you two!"

Claude gave a deep bow. "Thank you, Mr. Undertaker, we are in your debt," he said.

"Hehe! Don't worry about it, just go ahead, you lovebirds, you," Undertaker cackled. "You're lucky, Miss Grell. You probably wouldn't be able to enter Hell if you weren't contracted to this one here."

"Thanks, dear, we'll be on our way now," Grell said, giving the silverette one last hug. He looked up at the eyes lying past the silver bangs, and whispered, "Stay safe." Getting a little frustrated, Claude once more pulled Grell away from the other male, before taking him into the portal. Grell yelped as he was met with dark aura, and he clung desperately to his lover as the two of them were thrown into Hell - literally.

Eventually, they landed in a field of black and white flowers, and Claude helped Grell to his feet. "We should be safe here," he said. "I'll go to the mortal world and bring back human meals if that's what you wish."

"Okay, honey," Grell huffed, burying his head in Claude's shoulder.

"What are you two doing here?" came a childish, male voice. Grell looked up, and both he and Claude tensed when they saw Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.

"Michaelis? You let Ciel Phantomhive live?" Claude noted with suprise. Sebastian sighed.

"He was turned into a demon. I'm now his butler for the rest of my life," he muttered. The other demon looked down at Grell, and the reaper giggled, before the both of them began to laugh heartily.

"Oh, Sebby!" Grell said as he calmed down. "You _poor_ thing! To think that you will never have something as great as what my Clauddy has," he teased, cocking his hips as he laid a hand on Claude's chest. Claude responded by taking the hand, and placing a kiss on it, giving Sebastian expression that said quite plainly,_ 'Suck it, Michaelis.'_

"Sebastian, I have no intrest in these two. Let's go," Ciel said, a disturbed look on his face. Sebastian bowed, and the two departed. With that, Grell looked back up at Claude, and gave a wide grin.

"Still think I'd rather have him?" he snickered. Claude knelt down on the ground, and Grell paused, having never seen the demon go down so low. "Claude...?"

"I'm very pleased, my Lady," Claude said, taking Grell's hand. "I know now what became of Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. It takes a load off of my shoulders to think that foolish demon got a fate worthy of his demeanor. I wish I'd seen it earlier... I'm one _hell_ of a lucky servant to be granted with you, Grell Sutcliff." Before Grell could open his mouth and go on about how happy he was, Claude took something out of his breast pocket, and slid it on to the other's ring finger - a silver ring with a set garnet stone. "This is the mortal custom, yes?" he said, looking up at Grell. "To give a ring to your betrothed?"

"R... ring... yeah...," Grell whispered, before slowly getting down on his knees. "Oh, Claude, this is all so sweet... thank you so much... I... I love you _so_ much, my Clauddy dear..."

"I love you too, my Lady Grell," Claude said. The reaper leaned in, and met Claude in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck as their lips melded together. The two enjoyed a full, passionate kiss before they backed off again, both grinning. Grell was in for a long night.

* * *

Grell was rather content in their relationship, especially with the somewhat even balance of emotional and physical contact. He was happy to be by Claude's side, and always up for cuddling with his demon mate. The only other thing he could've possibly wanted was a child to raise, but he hardly had time to dwell on that because Claude knew how to keep him entertained. He would often gather flowers and give them to Claude, and was suprised that his lover smiled when he tried to put a white flower in Claude's hair. He soon learned that the demon actually rather liked flowers, sweetbriars in particular. The more the redhead learned about Claude - like his affection for canaries and his nervous habit of crocheting giant spiderwebs - the more he had to laugh about and enjoy. He learned which things that the demon was sensitive to (he _really_ threw a fit when Grell teased him about the crocheting habit), and found out how to play around with the ravenette without hurting him. He was suprised to learn that Claude did, in fact, have some hidden emotions that came out more and more as they spent time together. What he enjoyed the most, however, would always be Claude's cold side, as long as it was used at a good time.

But, of course, Grell wasn't the only one to learn about his mate. Claude was suprised by a lot of things that Grell hit him with. First and foremost was the amount of effort that Grell put into his hair. Washing it was one matter, and then brushing and drying were something new altogether. It was a nightmare, and more than a few times, Claude considered giving his mate one _hell_ of a haircut. He decided against it, and suffered through the scary dreams he experienced at night because of it. He also came back from getting a meal one day to see Grell in a dress. The reaper had begged for the demon to try to understand and not be mad at him, but Claude, of course, wasn't angry. As a matter of fact, he loved the look on his lover, and didn't hesitate to say so. He wasn't always a 'good little servant,' of course, because if he was, he'd get bored. No, he misbehaved as often as possible in hopes of getting Grell's dominant side against him. Whenever the reaper got up in his face and snapped those deadly teeth together as he scolded his lover, Claude's adrenaline would kick in, and somehow, he'd weasel himself out of trouble and into the now abandoned Trancy mansion's largest bedroom.

On the rare occasion, they would see Sebastian and Ciel, but neither of the two seemed to enjoy Grell and Claude's company. Seeing Ciel and Sebastian always managed to lift Claude's spirits a little, because the sight reminded him that in the end, he was the one who was living happily - not Sebastian.

Then there was Undertaker, who helped the couple out whenever they wanted to go on a date. They had to return to their new home through him, after all. He was always cheerful, glad to help them out in their forbidden romantics, and served as a mediator if they ever got in an arguement (which meant that the majority of their little spats ended in sharing a bone-shaped cookie). He told suspecting reapers that the both of them had died, but when William and Ronald asked, he confided in them that Grell and Claude were _juuuust_ fine. He played a major role in keeping the two safe, and was more than glad to do so.

The reaper and the demon. Two polar opposites who fell in love, who overcame their differences and enjoyed every day like any normal couple. No matter what the world threw at them, they survived the blows and bandaged each other's wounds. Life was pretty good.

_Reaped into devoured, submissive into dominant, negative into positive, male into female, enemy into lover. In the end, _that_ is what makes a Sutcliff butler._

**-End-**

* * *

Aww, fluff~ XD I love to end fics like that, with a nice wrap-up of the characters~

Keep an eye out for my upcoming Undertaker/Grell oneshot 'Overdue' and my planned 30 chapter Claude/Grell fanfiction. :) Lots of fun to be had!

**Do leave a review!**


End file.
